Tres oportunidades para amarte
by angelceleste4
Summary: Las segundas oportunidades en la vida son escasas, y mejor ni hablar de terceras oportunidades…¿Pero… y si realmente estas destinado a estar con una persona? ¿Cuántas veces se puede cometer el mismo error antes de perder por completo a la persona amada? ¿Cuántas oportunidades te puede dar la vida cuando se trata del verdadero amor?
1. Prologo

**Prologo **

-Si las miradas quemaran, Yukito estaría en fuego desde hace un buen rato.

Sakura volteo sorprendida al escuchar la voz masculina. Detrás de ella se encontraba Shaoran, uno de los dos mejores amigos de su hermano. Sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojizo al darse cuenta que alguien la había descubierto.

-No lo estaba mirando a él.-contesto Sakura desviando la vista.

Si lo estaba mirando a él. En realidad ese era su pasatiempo favorito: mirarlo. Después de todo eso era lo único que podía hacer. Yukito era el segundo mejor amigo de su hermano. Yukito, Shaoran y Touya eran inseparable. Eran amigos desde que Sakura tenía uso de razón. Casi el mismo tiempo que ella había estado fascinada por Yukito. Él era alto, guapo y atlético. Todo lo que una mujer podía desear. Y vaya que las mujeres lo deseaban. Del grupo de amigos, Yukito era el que más novias (y no novias) había tenido. Las mujeres lo perseguían con la estúpida idea de que su amor era lo suficientemente fuerte como para cambiarlo. Cabe mencionar que ninguna lo había logrado. Y a pesar de eso (o tal vez por eso), Sakura seguía manteniendo la esperanza de que algún día él se fijaría en ella y todo cambiaría. Sin embargo, para su desgracia su tiempo se había acabado. No es que fuera a morir ni nada por el estilo, pero al día siguiente ella partiría rumbo a Inglaterra a comenzar sus estudios en Arte Dramático.

Ser una actriz de teatro. Aquel siempre había sido su sueño y le había costado mucho convencer a sus padres de que la dejaran marcharse. El día que sus padres le dijeron que pagarían sus estudios en Inglaterra había sido el día más feliz y más triste de su vida. Por un lado cumplía su sueño profesional, pero perdía la oportunidad de cumplir su sueño personal. Es por ese motivo que desde que los amigos de su hermano llegaron en la tarde, Sakura no había hecho otra cosa que observarlo por la ventana de la cocina mientras los tres hablaban en el jardín. Esas serían las últimas miradas que robaría de su amado por un largo tiempo.

Afortunadamente ninguno de los miembros de su familia parecía notar que a sus 17 años tenía una fascinación (algunos lo llamarían obsesión) por el mejor amigo de Touya. El mismo Yukito era completamente ignorante de la profundidad de sus sentimientos. Nadie notaba el mar de sensaciones que la inundaban cuando se encontraba cerca del ser amado. Nadie, con excepción de la persona que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

Shaoran era otro amigo de su hermano. Tenía 21 años igual que Yukito y Touya. Siempre se había preguntado cómo es que Yukito y Shaoran habían llegado a ser amigos siendo tan diferentes. Mientras Yukito era muy alegre y sociable, Shaoran era más serio y…¿misterioso? En realidad no sabía bien como definirlo. Solo sabía que era diferente a Yukito. En realidad, en lo que a las mujeres se refería, Shaoran era igual de popular que sus amigos, pero contrariamente a lo que ocurría con Touya o Yukito, Sakura solo lo había visto en compañía de mujeres en contadas ocasiones.

-En ese caso…supongo que me equivoque.- contesto Shaoran encogiéndose de hombros.

-Así parece- respondió Sakura. Se sentía un poco incomoda en su presencia. A pesar de conocerlo desde hace años, había cruzado muy pocas palabras con él.

Un silencio helado envolvió la habitación mientras Shaoran se acercaba al refrigerador y sacaba unas cervezas.

-Era mi turno de venir por las cervezas- dijo Shaoran a modo de explicación.

Sakura se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Tu hermano me dijo que mañana te vas a Inglaterra.

Sakura volvió a asentir.

-Solo quería desearte un buen viaje.

-Gracias- contestó la joven en voz baja.

Una rápida sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del joven. Shaoran dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

-Tendrías una mejor vista desde la habitación de tus padres- fueron sus últimas palabras antes de salir de la habitación.

…

-Estoy seguro que con este dije finalmente lograré llevarme a Sara a la cama.- comento Yukito a sus dos amigos mientras tomaban una cerveza en el jardín de la casa de Touya. –Ya saben, a las mujeres les encantan los regalos.

-¿Puedo verlo?- pregunto Shaoran a su amigo mientras estiraba la mano mara tomar la caja de terciopelo roja que contenía el regalo que Yukito pretendía dar a su nueva conquista.

Se trataba de un dije dorado en forma de S, con una cadenita del mismo color. Era un regalo sencillo, pero con una intención clara, llevarse a Zara Morgan a la cama.

-¿Dices que este regalo es para Zara Morgan?- preguntó Shaoran con curiosidad.

-¿Para quién más?- contestó Yukito. – Esa mujer se ha estado haciendo la difícil, pero con este regalo estoy seguro que derretiré todas sus barreras.

-¿Estas consciente que el nombre de Zara Morgan se escribe con Z?-demando nuevamente Shaoran.

-¿Qué?- cuestionó rápidamente Yukito incorporándose en su silla-¿Estas bromeando? ¡Gasté mucho dinero en ese collar! ¿Ahora que se supone que haga con él?

Shaoran y Touya empezaron a reír del error de su amigo.

…..

Sakura estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala. La noche había caído y ya era muy difícil distinguir la silueta de Yukito en la obscuridad. Estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando la puerta que conectaba el jardín trasero con la casa se abrió dejando ver la figura de Yukito.

-Hola-dijo Sakura rápidamente y llena de emoción. Eran aquellos momentos en los que podía cruzar unas palabras con él los que le daban esperanza.

-Ahh hola, no te había visto ahí Sakura.- contesto Yukito distraídamente.- Los chicos y yo íbamos a pedir una pizza. ¿Tienes hambre?

-No gracias, ya cene.

Yukito asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió al teléfono.

-Yo…-dijo Sakura antes de que el joven pudiera marcar el número de la pizzería. –Yo…solo quería despedirme.

-¿Despedirte?- pregunto Yukito confundido.

-Sí, mañana me voy a Inglaterra.

-Ahhh si, tu hermano me comento algo de eso. A estudiar cocina ¿no?

-Actuación. – respondió la joven con entusiasmo.

-Casi le atino. – dijo Yukito con una de sus maravillosas sonrisas en los labios.

-Bueno, pues yo solo quería despedirme.- contestó la joven- no sé exactamente cuánto tiempo estaré fuera del país.

-Que tengas un buen viaje Sakura.

-Muchas gracias.-tras un breve pausa continuó- Bueno me retiro, mi avión sale muy temprano en la mañana.

-Está bien. Descansa.

Sakura empezó a subir por las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto cuando oyó que Yukito le llamaba.

-Sakura, espera.

La joven bajo las escaleras rápidamente. Su corazón latía muy fuerte dentro de su pecho.

-Toma- dijo Yukito extendiéndole una caja de terciopelo roja.- Un regalo de despedida.

Sakura tomo la caja con dedos temblorosos. La abrió lentamente para descubrir un dije con su inicial. La S dorada brillaba con las luces de la habitación.

-Es hermoso. – comentó la joven más para ella que para su interlocutor. - ¿Me ayudas a ponérmelo?

Yukito asintió con la cabeza, tomo el dije y se lo coloco a Sakura con mucho cuidado.

-Jamás me lo quitaré. – Comento Sakura cuando Yukito terminó la tarea.

Yukito volvió a sonreír y se dirigió nuevamente al teléfono para ordenar la pizza.

Sakura subió lentamente las escaleras a su cuarto. Se sentía feliz. Completamente feliz. Yukito jamás le había dado un regalo y menos algo tan personal como ese dije.

Aún tenía oportunidad con él. Jamás se había sentido tan segura como en esos momentos. Yukito había recordado su viaje y le había comprado un regalo de despedida. Aquello solo podía significar que ella no le era tan indiferente como pensaba.

Lucharía por él. Sí, eso haría. Iría a Inglaterra y se convertiría en la mejor actriz de teatro del mundo. Volvería como una mujer exitosa y elegante y lucharía por Yukito. Para entonces, él ya no la vería como la hermana menor de su mejor amigo, sino como la exquisita mujer en la que se convertiría. Ahora estaba completamente segura, en 5 años Yukito y ella estarían juntos y todos sus sueños se volverían realidad.

…..

Notas de Autor:

Yo sé lo que están pensado…no debería empezar una nueva historia cuando hace años que abandone la anterior. Lo siento mucho, he tenido planeado terminar "Amor a la Fuerza" (y lo voy a hacer) pero la verdad perdí un poco el camino en esa historia aunque afortunadamente creo que ya lo estoy recuperando. No quiero prometerles fechas, pero yo espero pronto subir el último capítulo de "Amor a la Fuerza". En estos momentos les presento un pequeño adelanto de una historia que me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza. Espero y les guste. De igual forma acabo de empezar una historia original en FictionPress titulada "Tú, mi milagro". Parece que estaré un poco ocupada con estas historias y atando mis cabos sueltos. Espero que las disfruten y nos estamos leyendo pronto.


	2. Capítulo 1: El Regreso

Capítulo 1: El Regreso

5 años después

-¿Desea algo de tomar?

La voz de la joven azafata saco a Sakura de sus pensamientos.

-No gracias, así estoy bien. – contestó la joven distraídamente

Faltaban aún dos horas de vuelo. Tal vez si debería pedir algo de tomar. Al menos eso la mantendría distraída un rato y podría dejar de pensar en lo miserable que se sentía.

Se iba a casar. Por 5 años aquel había sido su peor temor. El tiempo que paso en Londres fue una de las mejores experiencias que había tenido en la vida. En aquella ciudad se sentía feliz y plena. Además, las clases de actuación eran maravillosas, había aprendido tantas cosas y había hecho muchos amigos. Sin embargo, a pesar de los grandes momentos que había pasado en Londres, siempre existió en su corazón una pequeña semilla de miedo y duda. ¿Qué haría si en el tiempo en que se encontraba lejos de casa Yukito conocía a alguien y se enamoraba de esa persona? Esa pregunta la acechaba todas las noches.

Cada vez que hablaba por teléfono con su hermano, Sakura ponía especial atención a los comentarios que hacia sobre sus amigos. Touya hablaba poco de ellos, sin embargo los pequeños comentarios que lograba sacar de labios de su hermano le daban tranquilidad. Yukito seguía igual que siempre.

Así vivió los últimos 5 años de su vida. Sin embargo, su suerte no podía durar para siempre. A unas semanas de su viaje de regreso a casa, Sakura se enteró que su peor pesadilla se había vuelto realidad. Yukito iba a casarse.

La afortunada era una joven rica, proveniente de una familia de renombre. La boda entre Yukito y Mitsuki sería muy ventajosa para ambas familias, llevando a una unión entre las empresas de ambos.

Sakura estaba destrozada. Ahora tendría que ver como el hombre de sus sueños se casaba con otra. Los planes que había hecho para su vida 5 años atrás se habían vuelto añicos con la noticia.

Lo peor de todo era el sentimiento de impotencia que sentía. Sakura tomo entre las manos el collar que llevaba puesto. Se trataba del dije en forma de S que Yukito le había regalado años atrás. Nunca se lo quitaba, tal y como se lo había prometido. Lo había perdido. Había perdido a Yukito para siempre.

…..

¿Dónde rayos se metía su hermano cuando lo necesitaba? Touya había prometido estar en el aeropuerto a tiempo para recibirla y llevarla a casa. Hacía media hora que su avión había aterrizado y aún no había indicios de su hermano. Demonios. Aquel día estaba resultado horrible.

De pronto, entre la multitud, Sakura fue capaz de identificar un rostro. El hombre también la identifico y empezó a caminar en su dirección. Aquel hombre no era su hermano, sino Shaoran. Iba vestido en un traje gris, con camisa blanca y sin corbata. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo Shaoran ahí?

-Hola- dijo Shaoran parándose justo en frente de Sakura. Su voz era grave y profunda. Tan profunda que hizo que el cuerpo se Sakura se estremeciera. ¿Su voz siempre había sido así? ¿Y siempre había sido tan alto?

Touya mencionaba a Shaoran en sus pláticas con la misma frecuencia que mencionaba a Yukito, es decir muy poca. Sin embargo, sabía algunas cosas de él, como que trabajaba en la misma empresa que su hermano y que…bueno en realidad eso era lo único que sabía de él.

-Haz cambiado bastante, casi no te reconocí al llegar.- Shaoran pronunció estas palabras mientras pasaba la mirada por el rostro y cuerpo de Sakura. El acto era completamente inocente, como una persona que acaba de encontrarse con un viejo amigo e intenta asimilar las similitudes y diferencias entre la realidad y su recuero. Una acción normal que hizo que Sakura volviera a estremecerse. Rayos…su mirada era…era…bueno no tenía palabras para describirla, pero con solo una mirada sentía que Shaoran era capaz de ver justo a través de ella.

-Espero que hayas tenido un buen viaje. – comentó Sahoran en un esfuerzo de continuar una plática que seguía siendo unilateral. Sakura no pronunció palabra. -Aún recuerdas como hablar español, ¿no es así?

Fue hasta ese momento que Sakura se dio cuenta del trance en que había estado desde que lo vio entre la multitud.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano?-su tono fue más duro de lo que pretendía.

-A mí también me da gusto verte.- respondió Shaoran con ironía mientras tomaba las maletas de Sakura y empezaba a caminar rumbo al estacionamiento. – Touya tuvo un contratiempo en la oficina y me pidió de favor que pasara por ti.

-¿Por qué?

Shaoran la miro de reojo con el ceño fruncido. Demonios. Nuevamente había sido muy grosera.

-Porque soy su amigo y los amigos se hacen favores. Además pensó que preferirías ver una cara conocida después de 5 años fuera de país en vez de tomar un taxi. Aunque parece que en ese punto se equivocó.

-Lo siento. – respondió Sakura sintiéndose avergonzada. – Es solo que no tuve un buen vuelo. Gracias por venir a recogerme.

Shaoran solo asintió con la cabeza y siguió caminando rumbo a su auto con el equipaje de Sakura en ambas manos.

Una vez en el auto comenzó el camino a casa caracterizado por un profundo silencio. Shaoran iba serio, fijando su entera atención en el camino. Sakura se sentía incomoda, no sabía que decir o como empezar una conversación. Ella y Shaoran nunca habían sido muy cercanos.

-Bonito collar- dijo Shaoran después de un rato de camino. Sakura no se había dado cuenta que estaba jugando con el dije en sus manos.

-Gracias- contestó la joven- Fue un regalo.

-De Yukito-fue Shaoran quien termino la frase por ella.

-¿Cómo sabes?- preguntó Sakura con curiosidad.

-Lo supuse. – Shaoran siempre había sido un tanto reservado…misterioso. - ¿Alguna vez le has preguntado porque te lo dio?

-Fue un regalo de despedida. Antes de irme a Inglaterra.

Shaoran asintió y volvió a fijar la vista en el camino. Sakura hizo lo mismo, permaneciendo en silencio lo que quedaba del camino. Sin embargo, no podía quitarse la sensación de que había pasado algo por alto y que la pregunta de Shaoran implicaba más de lo parecía mostrar a simple vista.

…

Al llegar a su casa Sakura fue recibida por una pequeña reunión que se estaba llevando a cabo en su honor. Sus padres la besaron y abrazaron con mucha emoción.

A los pocos minutos de su llegada Touya entro a la casa.

-Monstruo-le dijo a Sakura mientras la abrazaba y levantaba del suelo

-¡Touya! No puedes seguir llamándome así, ya no soy una niña. – contesto Sakura molesta ante el uso de su antiguo apodo.

-Como digas monstruo. – Sakura se limitó a rodar los ojos. – Perdón por no poderte ir a recoger al aeropuerto, me surgió un imprevisto en la oficina.

-No te preocupes, Shaoran fue muy amable al pasar por mí.- contestó Sakura dirigiéndose a Shaoran quien estaba cerca de la puerta mientras ella saludaba a su familia.

-Gracias.- le dijo Touya a su amigo saludándolo con un apretón de manos.- Te debo una amigo.

-No fue nada.-respondió el joven.

-Disculpe Señora Kinomoto,- dijo la voz de una mujer desde la cocina. Se oyeron unos pasos que se dirigían a la sala donde se encontraban Sakura y su familia.- ¿podría regalarme un vaso de agua? El sol afuera está muy fuerte.

-Claro Mitsuki. – contestó la madre de Sakura a la mujer que acababa de materializarse en la sala. – Solo déjame primero presentarte a mi hija. Sakura, ella es Mitsuki, la prometida de Yukito.

Era ella. Demonios era bellísima. Aquello no era justo. La mujer que se encontraba frente a ella era alta, delgada, elegante y muy refinada. Todo lo que Sakura habría querido ser y que no había logrado en los 5 años que había pasado en Inglaterra.

-Sakura- dijo Mitsuki con tono alegre. –Me da gusto conocerte. Y me alegro que estés finalmente de vuelta en tu casa.

-Gracias- respondió Sakura fríamente.

-Bueno chicos, porque no pasan todos al jardín. –Propuso la madre de Sakura- Hay varios amigos tuyos en el jardín que querrán saludarte después de tanto tiempo querida. Mientras tanto yo prepararé un poco de limonada y la llevaré afuera.

Los presentes en la sala hicieron caso a Nadeshiko y pasaron al jardín. Era un día precioso y un total de 10 personas estaban en el jardín esperando ansiosas por saludar a la recién llegada. Sin embargo, la atención de Sakura se fijó inmediatamente en solo una persona. Yukito.

Todos los invitados empezaron a saludar a Sakura, pero Yukito permaneció alejado del grupo. Llevaba una cerveza en mano y estaba hablando con su prometida quien había ido directo a su lado.

Tras varios minutos de besos y abrazos, finalmente llegó el momento para Yukito de saludar a la recién llegada.

-Bienvenida- dijo el joven con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Gracias.- respondió Sakura con una sonrisa aún mayor.

-Espero que te la hayas pasado bien en tu viaje.

-Así fue.

-Bien, te dejo para que puedas atender correctamente a tus invitados. Estoy seguro de que todos querrán oír las historias que tengas que contar.

Y con aquellas palabras Yukito volvió con su prometida.

5 años había soñado con el día en que lo volviera a ver. En su mente había formado cientos de escenarios diferentes. Pero ninguno de ellos había sido como la realidad. Porque en la realidad Yukito no hizo ninguna alusión a los cambios en su apariencia, ni le había dicho que la había extrañado, ni siquiera parecía haber notado que había mantenido su promesa y que seguía usando la cadenita que le había regalado.

Sakura respiro profundamente, se tragó su desilusión y dibujo una sonrisa en los labios. Después de todo, en Inglaterra había sido una de las mejores actrices de su clase.

…

La obscuridad estaba cayendo en el jardín. Entre los invitados ya se encontraban únicamente los amigos más cercanos de la familia. En una mesa se encontraban Touya, Shaoran, Yukito, Mitsuki y Sakura. Habían empezado hablando del viaje de Sakura, pero son previo aviso la conversación dio un giro radical centrándose en la boda de Yukito y Mitsuki.

-Estamos planeando que la boda sea en un viñedo no muy lejos de aquí. – contaba Mitsuki con alegría. – es un poco caro, pero Yukito dijo que podía pedir lo que yo quisiera. Es un sol ¿no crees Sakura?

Un sol. Si, aquella era la mejor forma de describirlo. Yukito era como el mismo sol. Radiante, lleno de vida. Su presencia era capaz de iluminar una habitación entera. Su sonrisa era capaz de transmitir vida y felicidad. Nadie que estuviera cerca de él podía permaneces mucho tiempo en la tristeza y obscuridad.

Si, Yukito era como el sol.

…

-Si las miradas quemaran, Yukito estaría en fuego desde hace un buen rato.

Dijo un Shaoran desde la entrada de la cocina. La escena era la misma que 5 años atrás. Sakura en la cocina, viendo a través de la ventana. Robando los pocos reflejos que podía tener de Yukito quien seguía en el jardín hablando con Touya. Era casi cómico. Casi.

-Déjame adivinar. – Continuo Shaoran- no lo estabas mirando a él.

Sakura solo sonrío. Debía de haber estado molesta por su comentario y su indiscreción, sin embargo no lo estaba. En realidad aquello le daba risa. 5 años después, su vida seguía justo como la había dejado.

Shaoran avanzo y se paró junto a Sakura.

-Es hermosa ¿no crees?- dijo Shaoran con voz suave.

Sakura no comprendió sus palabras y volteo a verlo confundida. El joven también veía a través de la ventana, solo que su mirada estaba dirigida al cielo.

-¿Quién?- pregunto Sakura con curiosidad.

-La luna.

Sakura tardo unos segundos en asimilar su respuesta y sonrió. Si, aquello quedaba bien. Si Yukito era como el sol, Shaoran era como la luna. Misterioso, cambiante y aun así con un cierto brillo que llama la atención y no puedes dejar de observar con la esperanza de poder descubrir sus secretos... ¿Descubrir sus secretos? La sonrisa de sus labios se borró de inmediato. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Ella nunca había intentado descubrir sus secretos, ni entenderlo, ni nada por el estilo. Nunca la había interesado y seguía sin estar interesada.

-Yo prefiero el sol. – contestó Sakura con voz firme.

Shaoran permaneció en silencio unos segundos, como analizando las palabras de Sakura.

-Sí, supongo que sí. – Respondió el joven finalmente.- el problema con el sol es que si te acercas demasiado puedes llegar a quemarte.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Ten cuidado Sakura, no vayas a quemarte.

Aquellas palabras fueron las últimas que pronunció antes de salir de la habitación, dejando a Sakura sola. Ya no observaba a Yukito a través de la ventana, sino que tenía la vista fija en el suelo, en el exacto punto en el cual segundos antes Shaoran había estado parado.


	3. Capítulo 2: El Puente

Capítulo 2: El Puente

-El Sr. Kinomoto se encuentra en estos momentos en una reunión. Le acabo de notificar su llegada. Si desea puede esperarlo.

-Sí, eso estaría bien. – contestó Sakura a la secretaria de su hermano.

-Tenemos una terraza. Esta al final del pasillo, detrás de la puerta de cristal. Estoy segura de que ahí estarás más cómoda.

-Gracias- Seguida de estas palabras Sakura se dirigió a la terraza que la secretaría le había indicado.

Abrió la puerta de cristal y se encontró con un lugar precioso. No estaba muy alto, ya que aún podía distinguir los rostros de las personas que caminaban por la calle. Recargo los codos en el barandal de cristal e inhalo profundamente.

Llevaba un mes de regreso y ya extrañaba Inglaterra. No era que no le gustara estar de vuelta con sus amigos y familia, pero la verdad era que las cosas no estaban saliendo como las había planeado.

Primero que nada, Yukito iba a casarse. En segundo lugar, casi nunca lo veía. A diferencia de cuando eran jóvenes, Yukito iba muy poco a la casa Kinomoto, sobre todo porque Touya ya no vivía ahí. Y en tercer lugar, su vida profesional era un desastre. Aquella mañana había ido a una audición para una obra de Shakespeare que iban a montar en el teatro de la ciudad. Se estuvo preparando para el papel por semanas, sin embargo al momento de la verdad se puso tan nerviosa que olvidó sus líneas por lo que empezó a improvisar. No es necesario mencionar que su prueba fue un completo desastre.

Demonios, se suponía que la escuela de actuación en Londres debía prepararla para esto. ¿Sería que había equivocado su vocación?

Nuevamente inhalo profundamente y soltó el aire con lentitud. Cuando salió de la audición, la primera persona con la que pensó en hablar era su hermano. Cuando eran niños su hermano era una verdadera molestia, pero sabía que podía contar con el incondicionalmente. Después de todo él siempre la había apoyado con su carrera.

Estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, mirando a las personas caminar por la calle cuando de pronto identifico un rostro conocido. Yukito. Si, era él. Caminaba por la calle llevando del brazo de Mitsuki. Un momento…aquella mujer era rubia. ¿Rubia? Mitsuki no era rubia. Entonces… ¿Quién era esa mujer? Y ¿Por qué Yukito la trataba con tanta familiaridad?

Yukito y la misteriosa mujer siguieron caminando y riendo hasta dar vuelta en la esquina para entrar a un restaurante muy elegante. Sakura se inclinó más sobre el barandal con la intención de seguir con la vista el rumbo de la pareja.

-No estarás pensado en saltar, ¿o sí?

Sakura se sobresaltó ante el sonido de la voz. Se enderezo rápidamente.

Shaoran.

Demonios, ese hombre estaba en todas partes. En el último mes lo había visto más que en los años de amistad entre él y Touya. Iba de compras. Ahí estaba él. Iba al gimnasio. ¡Sorpresa! Él estaba inscrito en el mismo gimnasio.

-Estas en todas partes- dijo Sakura volteándose para enfrentarlo cara a cara. -¿Por qué estás en todas partes? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Aquí trabajo. – contestó Shaoran con tranquilidad. Tenía las manos dentro de las bolsas delanteras de su pantalón negro.

Demonios. Sakura se había olvidado de eso.

-¿Y no deberías estar trabajando en vez de en la terraza?

Shaoran frunció el ceño y la analizó detenidamente. Sakura se estremeció como ocurría cada vez que Shaoran la miraba de esa forma. ¿Por qué desde su regreso su cuerpo reaccionaba de aquella forma ante su presencia?

-¿Siempre tuviste tan mal carácter?- pregunto Shaoran después de un rato. Sakura enrojeció ante su pregunta y se mordió el labio inferior. Por algún extraño motivo siempre que estaba cerca de él terminaba hablándole de manera dura y grosera. Era como si no pudiera controlar sus emociones en su presencia.

-Vine porque tu hermano me pidió que te dijera que su reunión se alargó más de lo planeado y que lo mejor era que no lo esperaras. – contestó Shaoran con voz fría.

Sakura inhalo profundamente. Su desilusión era palpable. De verdad necesitaba hablar con alguien.

-Bueno, en ese caso, lo mejor es que me vaya. – respondió Sakura con la cabeza baja. Empezó a caminar rumbo a la puerta.

-Es mi hora de comer. – dijo Shaoran de pronto. - ¿por qué no me acompañas?

Sakura lo miró a los ojos extrañada.

-Vamos, será divertido. – insistió el joven.

Sakura analizó sus opciones. En realidad no tenía nada más que hacer. Su otra opción era comer sola en casa ya que sus padres habían salido.

-Está bien- contestó la muchacha después de un rato.

….

Media hora más tarde Sakura se encontraba observando el agua, mientras esperaba a Shaoran. Él le había dicho que la llevaría a comer las mejores hamburguesas de la ciudad, solo que nunca mencionó que dichas hamburguesas las vendían en un pequeño puesto en una calle no muy lejos de la oficina donde trabajaba.

El local era pequeño y no tenía espacio para que los clientes pudieran sentarse, por lo que todos aquellos que decidían comprar hamburguesas ahí se la llevaban a comer en sus casas u oficinas, o las comían en la calle, algunos sentados en los escasos bancos de la parque que se encontraba a unos metros y otros caminando por el puente. El mismo puente en el que ella se encontraba parada.

Antes de marcharse a Londres, aquel puente no existía. En su lugar había un puente viejo de madera, nada comparado con la belleza arquitectónica que lo había reemplazado. El puente se había reservado únicamente para peatones, por lo que las personas podían caminar libremente por él, mirando de vez el cuándo a los lados para observar el río que pasaba por debajo de ellos.

Aquel lugar era precisos. Muchas familias llevaban a sus hijos al parque y posteriormente realizaban una caminata a lo largo del puente, donde los pequeños se entretenían viendo el agua con la esperanza de observar un pez.

-Aquí tienes- dijo Shaoran cuando finalmente llego al punto donde Sakura se encontraba. – te van a encantar

Sakura tomó la hamburguesa que Shaoran le había extendido. Mientras ella empezaba a desenvolver se comida Shaoran ya había dado su primera mordida, expresando con un gruñido su satisfacción en el sabor. Sakura sonrió. Jamás había notado las diferencias entre Shaornan y Yukito tan evidentes como en aquel momento. Mientras Yukito prefería comida elegante y costosa (como la del restaurante al que había entrado con aquella mujer), Shaoran encontraba placer en cosas más sencillas como la hamburguesa en sus manos y la vista del puente.

De pronto la sonrisa en sus labios se esfumo. ¿Por qué los estaba comparando? Siempre había sido obvio que ellos dos eran diferentes, pero nunca los había comparado tan detenidamente. Seguramente se estaba volviendo loca.

-Nuca había venido a este lugar- dijo Sakura intentado distraer su mente en una conversación.

-Construyeron este puente un año después de que te marcharas.

-La vista es bellísima. – dijo Sakura distraída.

-Si lo es. Te traje aquí porque pensé "Bueno… si quiere saltar al precipicio y terminar con su vida, que cuando menos lo haga en un lugar que valga la pena"

-No pensaba saltar- dijo Sakura mirándolo con molestia

-Ahhhh ¿no?- comento Shaoran- bueno es que como te vi tan abatida…

Sakura desvió la mirada. Odiaba que las personas pudieran ver tan claramente a través de ella. En realidad odiaba que Shaoran pudiera ver tan claramente a través de ella.

-¿Quieres contarme que te pasa?- preguntó Shaoran claramente preocupado.

-No- fue la respuesta automática de Sakura.

-Está bien. – respondió el joven volviendo la atención a su hamburguesa.

Sakura respiro profundamente. La verdad era que si necesitaba hablar con alguien, ¿pero ese alguien podía ser Shaoran? ¿Podía confiar en él?

-Hoy tuve una audición. – dijo la joven después de un rato de debate consigo misma.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Shaoran mirándola fijamente.

-Me fue terrible.

Shaoran permaneció en silencio esperando a que continuara.

-Creo que tal vez equivoque mi profesión. Tal vez no soy buena para la actuación- confesó dejando la mirada fija en el agua. – Extraño Londres.

Tras aquellas palabras ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Te gusta actuar? – cuestionó Shaoran después de un rato.

-Más que nada en el mundo. – respondió Sakura sin dudarlo.

-Entonces no puedes permitir que un pequeño tropiezo te aleje de lo que amas. Solo tienes que seguir intentando.

Sakura giró la cabeza y miro a Shaoran detenidamente. Era muy apuesto. Nunca lo había notado. Bueno, en realidad nunca había puesto atención. Pero era realmente atractivo.

-Y en lugar de estarte lamentando sobre lo mucho que extrañas Londres, ¿Por qué no intentas reconectarte con tus amigos aquí? Por lo que puedo notar, no has tenido contacto con ellos desde tu fiesta de bienvenida. Sé que Londres fue una parte importante de tu vida, pero esta ciudad también lo fue. Puedes ser feliz en donde te lo propongas Sakura, solo tienes que luchar un poco por esa felicidad.

Sakura permaneció en silencio mirando el río y analizando las palabras de Shaorna. Desde que había llegado no hacía otra cosa que quejarse de lo injusta que era su vida. En ningún momento había hecho nada para adaptarse nuevamente a la ciudad. Aquello tenía que cambiar. Shaoran tenía razón, si quería ser feliz debía luchar por esa felicidad.

-Gracias- dijo la joven con voz suave. Shaoran solo le guiño un ojo y continúo con sus alimentos.

…

Sakura se miró nuevamente en el espejo. Aquella noche sería el comienzo de una nueva vida. Saldría con viejos amigos a los que había tenido olvidados por mucho tiempo. Lucharía por su felicidad. Una nueva vida en la que ya no se lamentaría por un viejo amor perdido que en realidad nunca le perteneció. Estaba decidida a olvidarlo.

Analizó nuevamente su reflejo en el espejo. Seguramente su madre le diría que aquel vestido era muy corto. Y la verdad es que lo era. El vestido de lentejuelas negras resaltaba sus bien torneadas piernas. Los zapatos de tacón la hacían ver más alta y el maquillaje oscuro la hacía ver mayor. El escote que llevaba era pronunciado, haciendo que su dije en forma de S fuera más notorio. Era cierto que había decidido olvidar a Yukito, pero aún no estaba lista para deshacerse del collar.

Estaba perfecta. Completamente diferente a la antigua Sakura llena de penas y dudas. Respiró profundamente. Aquella noche en el bar marcaría un nuevo comienzo en su vida.

Tomando su bolso Sakura salió de su cuarto y empezó a bajar las escaleras. En la cocina se oía la voz de dos mujer hablando de lo que parecía ser una receta. Sakura no puso atención hasta que noto la presencia de un hombre en la sala, parado frente a la chimenea y de espaldas a ella. Yukito.

Al oír los pasos en la escalera Yukito se voleo distraídamente. Sin embargo, una vez que la tuvo en el campo visual el joven se mostró confundido, como intentando identificar a la mujer frente a él. Tras unos segundos el joven recobro la compostura y se acercó a Sakura con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Sakura, casi no te recocí. Te ves espectacular.

-Gracias- contestó la joven confundida. Había algo diferente en Yukito aquella noche. La sonrisa que le dedicaba en aquellos momentos era diferente a la sonrisa que le había dado por años. Y aún así le era muy familiar.

-Vas a salir. – preguntó el joven con una mirada picara.

-Sí, con unos amigos.

-Qué envidia. – respondió Yukito aun con su sonrisa misteriosa.

¿Envidia? ¿Yukito tenía envidia de sus amigos? ¿Por qué?

-¿Y tú que haces aquí?- pregunto Sakura de manera cortes.

-Mitsuki quería que tu madre le pasara una receta de cocina, así que me ofrecí a traerla.- contestó Yukito, restándole importancia al asunto.

De pronto Sakura supo porque aquella sonrisa y aquella mirada le eran tan familiares. Eran la sonrisa y la mirada que Yukito reservaba para sus conquistas. Sakura había visto a cientos de mujeres caer ante aquellos encantos. Pero aquellas dos armas secretas jamás habían sido dirigidas hacia ella. Jamás… hasta ahora.

¿Sería posible? ¿Sería posible que justo cuando ella estaba dispuesta a olvidarlo, resultara que ella no le era tan indiferente? Si aquello era verdad debía aprovechar la oportunidad.

-Eso es muy considerado de tu parte. – respondió la joven con una sonrisa coqueta en los labios. –Siempre has sido un caballero

-Lo intento. – contestó Yukito dando un paso más cerca de ella.

Su celular empezó a vibrar en su bolsa. Demonios. Sus amigos estaban por llegar, y justo en el peor momento.

-Debo marcharme. – dijo Sakura aun sonriendo coquetamente.

-Es una lástima. – Indico Yukito- deberíamos salir tú y yo un día de estos. Siempre me ha gustado mucho platicar contigo.

El corazón de Sakura se aceleró en su pecho. Siempre había soñado con aquellas palabras y con aquel momento.

-Dalo por hecho. – respondió la joven dando media vuelta para salir por la puerta principal.

Y así, con solo una mirada, una sonrisa y unas cuantas palabras Sakura se olvidó por completo de su plan de olvidar a Yukito. Aquella noche marcaba el comienzo de una nueva vida. Una vida en la que Sakura lucharía por su felicidad y por el amor de un hombre que probablemente también le correspondía.


	4. Capítulo 3: La Playa

Capítulo 3: La Playa

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Shaoran en cuanto vio salir a Sakura del teatro.

Ella se encogió de hombros y negó lentamente con la cabeza. Esta era su tercera audición en el mes y tampoco le habían dado el papel.

Shaoran le dirigió una sonrisa de apoyo.

-Bueno ya será para la próxima. –Contestó el joven mientras la abría a Sakura la puerta del automóvil en el que había estado recargado minutos antes.- Entra hay un lugar que quiero mostrarte.

-¿No tienes que ir a la oficina hoy?- preguntó la joven mientras entraba en el coche.

-No, es mi día libre.- respondió Shaoran cerrando la puerta.

Cuando Shaoran entró en el coche empezaron el viaje en profundo silencio.

Aquello era extraño. Jamás se había imaginado que ella y Shaoran podrían llegar a ser buenos amigos, pero así había sido. Desde el día en el puente Sakura se sentía mucho más cómoda en su presencia e incluso había descubierto que le gustaba hablar con él. Era un buen amigo. Fiel, considerado y la apoyaba en todo.

Ese día Shaoran se ofreció a llevarla al teatro para su audición y la esperó hasta que todo hubiera terminado.

Sakura desvió discretamente la mirada hacia Shaoran. Aquel día iba vestido en ropa más casual, sin el rigor marcado por su ropa de oficina. Sin embargo, se veía igual de apuesto que siempre. Tenía la mirada fija en el camino. Estaba muy serio. De pronto sus ojos se fijaron en su boca. En realidad, en los últimos días Sakura había notado que su atención se desviaba con facilidad a esa parte de su rostro. En algunas ocasiones, mientras él hablaba, ella perdía por completo la concentración solamente mirándolo. Justo como en ese momento.

-Perdón, no escuche lo que me dijiste. – dijo Sakura cuando notó que Shaoran acababa de hacerle una pregunta.

-Te pregunte si tenías hambre. – contestó Shaoran con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. Su sonrisa era encantadora.- Tengo bocadillos en el asiento de atrás.

-No, así estoy bien. –repuso la joven volviendo a mirar el camino. – ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó al darse cuenta que los edificios y las casas se hacían cada vez más escasas en el camino.

-Es una sorpresa- dijo Shaoran con voz grave.

Demonios, esa voz.

Sakura respiro profundamente intentando controlar sus emociones.

Se sentía atraída hacia él. Unos días atrás había notado ese hecho, sin embargo era la primera vez que lo admitía para sí misma. Se sentía atraída hacia Shaoran. ¿Pero cómo no sentirse de esa forma? Shaoran era un hombre apuesto y seguro de sí mismo. Atraía a las mujeres como imán.

No obstante, esa atracción era solamente física. Una reacción normal que siente una mujer hacía un hombre guapo. No había sentimientos involucrados más que los de una amistad. No podía haber más sentimientos involucrados porque ella estaba enamorada de Yukito. Siempre lo había estado. Así que lo único que tenía que hacer con respecto a Shaoran era…nada. Con el tiempo aquella estúpida idea de besarlo se le pasaría. ¿Besarlo? Ni siquiera sabía que tenía aquella idea. Demonios.

-Hemos llegado. –dijo Shaoran deteniendo el automóvil.

Sakura volteo a ver por la ventana notando por primera vez la maravillosa playa que se encontraba frente a ellos. Había estado tan distraída con sus pensamientos que ni siquiera había notado el bello paisaje. Salió del auto con la mirada aún fija en el agua cristalina.

La playa estaba completamente desierta. Grandes rocas cubrían gran parte de la vista. Eran tan grandes e impresionantes que Sakura se sentía insignificante ante su inmensidad y belleza. La joven empezó a caminar rumbo al agua notando que la arena era de un blanco impresionante. La suave brisa revolvía su cabello y llevaba hasta su nariz el aroma salado del mar.

-Es bellísimo.- dijo Sakura en un leve susurro.

-Sabía que te gustaría- contestó Shaoran quien caminaba detrás de ella con una cesta en la mano. –Ven, sentémonos a comer algo. – dijo Shaoran mientras colocaba una manta en la arena.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio mirando el escenario.

-¿Vienes mucho a este lugar?- pregunto Sakura volviendo su atención a Shaoran.

-Descubrí este lugar hace unos años. Me gusta venir aquí a pensar. Espero que te levante un poco el ánimo.

-Sabías que no me darían el papel. – dijo Sakura sintiéndose de pronto herida.

-Sabía que si no te daban el papel necesitarías apoyo y si te lo daban te gustaría festejar. De cualquier forma este era el lugar indicado para ambas opciones. Además tenía ganas de compartirlo contigo.

-¿Traes a muchas personas aquí?- En realidad su pregunta se refería a si traía a muchas "mujeres" a ese lugar, sin embargo no sería capaz de formular esa pregunta sin sentirse como una niña tonta y celosa.

-No, nunca.- contesto Shaoran negando al mismo tiempo con la cabeza. – Solo a ti.

Por un extraño motivo su respuesta generó en Sakura una alegría inmensa, siéndole muy difícil disimular la sonrisa en sus labios.

-Tengo algo para ti. – dijo Shaoran después de un rato.

Sakura lo miro directamente a los ojos.

-Toma.- dijo Shaoran extendiéndole una caja de terciopelo negra.

Sakura la tomo entre sus manos y la abrió lentamente. Dentro de la caja había una pulsera preciosa plateada. Estaba hecha de pequeñas flores de cerezo plateadas que se entrelazaban unas con otras. En el centro de cada flor había una pequeña piedra rosa que brillaba intensamente con el sol de la playa. Era hermosa y muy personal. Flores de cerezo: Sakura. ¿Dónde había conseguido un regalo así?

-Considéralo un amuleto. – dijo Shaoran mientras analizaba con la mirada la reacción de la joven. – para tu próxima audición. Te traerá suerte.

-Gracias – fue lo único que Sakura se sintió capaz de decir. Las palabras la habían abandonado.

El resto de la tarde fue muy normal. Terminaron sus alimentos. Caminaron por la playa un rato. Jugaron en el agua.

El atardecer empezaba a verse en el horizonte mientras Sakura y Shaoran estaban sentados en la arena hablando intensamente.

-Dime algo que nunca de hayas dicho a nadie- dijo Sakura entre risas. Llevaban horas haciéndose preguntas, retándose el uno al otro a contestarlas.

-Mmmmm….no lo sé- respondió Shaoran poniendo cara de seriedad. – Mi color favorito es el verde. – contestó finalmente.

-¿Qué? ¿Esa es tu respuesta?- pregunto Sakura con un tono de falsa molestia. – Eso no cuenta. Tiene que ser algo importante.

-Eso es importante para mí- dijo Shaoran con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. Se veía encantador. Sakura le dirijo una mirada de incredulidad. – Está bien…está bien…-respondió mientras levantaba la manos en señal de rendición.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un rato, mientras Shaoran pensaba que decir.

-Odio mi trabajo.- dijo el joven finalmente.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Sakura verdaderamente asombrada y sorprendida. -¿Pero cómo es posible? Touya dice que eres muy bueno en él.

Shaoran se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada al mar.

-No lo sé. Me gusta mi profesión, es solo que…tengo tantas ideas. Siento que hay tantas cosas que me gustaría cambiar en el modo en que se hacen las cosas en la oficina. Innovar. Experimentar nuevos métodos. Otras opciones. Pero cada vez que propongo algo mis jefes no lo aceptan. Según ellos la empresa ha funcionado bien por años y por lo tanto no tenemos nada que cambiar. Se ha vuelto algo monótono y sin retos.- después de esas palabras una rápida sonrisa cruzo sus labios.- debes creer que soy muy arrogante.

-No. No creo que seas arrogante. –contestó Sakura. – ¿Le has comentado esto a Touya?- preguntó Sakura sintiendo curiosidad sobre si su hermano compartía la misma insatisfacción que su amigo.

Shaoran negó con la cabeza.

-Para tu hermano es diferente. En su posición le dan más libertades.

-¿Por qué no renuncias?- preguntó Sakura después.

-Le he estado dando vueltas en la cabeza. En realidad he tenido una idea rondándome la cabeza últimamente. Pero no quiero tomar ninguna decisión aún, hasta que esta idea se haya materializado un poco.

-¿No vas a decirme de que se trata?-preguntó Sakura con curiosidad.

-No, aún no.-contestó Shaoran con una sonrisa seductora (como si todas sus sonrisas no lo fueran).- Espero pronto poder contártelo. Bueno, ahora es tu turno. Cuéntame algo que no le has dicho a nadie.

Sakura desvió la mirada a la arena, pensado detenidamente que podía contarle.

-He pensado seriamente en regresar a Inglaterra. – dijo después de un rato.

Era cierto. Últimamente no podía dejar de pensar en lo feliz que había sido allá y en el desastre que parecía ser su vida aquí. No tenía trabajo, seguía viviendo en casa de sus padres, el hombre que amaba iba a casarse con otra y a pesar de que se había propuesto luchar por él, le era prácticamente imposible hacerlo cuando lo veía tan poco.

Shaoran permaneció en silencio esperando a que la joven explayara su respuesta.

-Es solo que mientras estuve allá me sentía muy feliz y estando aquí solo siento que…bueno voy de fracaso en fracaso.- Exhalo lentamente el aire que llenaban sus pulmones. De pronto se sintió muy nerviosa. Vulnerable. Shaoran estaba sentado muy cerca de ella. Esa cercanía no le había molestado hasta ese monumento, en el que se sentía expuesta. Y a pesar de ello no podía dejar de hablar.- Antes de marcharme me sentía tan invisible. Como si nadie me notara. Pensé que al regresar todo sería diferente. Las personas empezarías a notarme. Pero no fue así. Sigo siendo tan insignificante como siempre.

Shaoran la miro fijamente, sin decir una sola palabra. Solo estaba ahí, frente a ella, mirándola. Sakura empezó a sentirse incomoda. Se aclaró rápidamente la garganta antes de volver a hablar.

-Ya es tarde- dijo la joven mientras se paraba rápidamente de la arena. – Sera mejor que nos marchemos. – con manos temblorosas recogió todo lo que Shaoran había traído a la playa y empezó a caminar rumbo al automóvil, sin detenerse a ver si Shaoran iba tras de ella.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del automóvil cuando sintió que Shaoran tomaba su muñeca firmemente. Sakura empezó a respirar agitadamente y volteo a mirarlo confundida. Estaba muy cerca de ella.

-Nunca has sido invisible.-dijo Shaoran con una voz grave y acto seguido la beso.

Todo fue tan rápido que Sakura apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. En un momento estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del automóvil y al siguiente estaba siendo consumida por el deseo que le proporcionaba aquel beso. No era la primera vez que alguien la besaba, en realidad podía decir que tenía algo de experiencia en lo que se refería a… bueno…las relaciones íntimas. Sin embargo no había nada con lo que pudiera comparar aquel beso. Sentía que la consumía desde adentro, como si nunca quisiera que se detuviera, como si pudiera continuar eternamente entre sus brazos. Ni siquiera noto el momento en que empezó a corresponder al beso. Y de pronto se había terminado. Shaoran se alejó lentamente de ella y la miro directamente a los ojos. Coloco su mano derecha tras su nuca lo cual hizo que un escalofrió recorrerá su cuerpo. Shaoran se inclinó y le dio un rápido beso en la frente. Sin ninguna palabra se separó de ella y se dirigió a la puerta del conductor de su auto.

El viaje de regreso a casa fue aún más silencioso que el de ida. Sakura no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de pasar. No debió de haber reaccionado así. Su cuerpo no debió de haber reaccionado así. Ella no lo amaba. Lo quería. Era su amigo. Se sentía atraída hacia él. Pero definitivamente no lo amaba. Aquellas sensaciones solo debía de tenerlas con la persona amada ¿o no? Demonios, estaba tan confundida. Ojala aquello nunca hubiera pasado. Ojala nunca la hubiera besado. Su vida no necesitaba más complicaciones.

-¿Podemos fingir que nunca pasó?- preguntó Sakura cuando el auto se acercaba a su casa.

Shaoran se quedó en silencio. Estacionó el auto frente a la casa Kinomoto y se giró a verla.

-¿Es lo que quieres?- preguntó Shaoran después de examinarla por un rato.

No. Si. No. Demonios, no sabía lo que quería.

-Sí.- contestó la joven finalmente. – no quiero que esto afecte nuestra amistad.

Una sonrisa irónica y burlona cruzó los labios de Shaoran. Después de mirarla un rato más desvió la mirada al frente.

-Bien, no volveremos a mencionarlo. – dijo Shaoran fríamente.

Sakura exhalo aliviada y afirmo con la cabeza. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera salir del auto Shaoran volvió a tomar su muñeca.

-Eso no significa que no haya pasado. – Le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos. Su mirada tan penetrante como siempre.

Sakura salió del auto y se dirigió a su casa sin mirar atrás. Cerro la puerta tras de ella y respiró aliviada. Caminó a la cocina donde su familia debía de estarla esperando para cenar.

Se quedó completamente helada al ver que Yukito y Mitsuki estaban con sus padres.

-Sakura que bueno que llegaste. – dijo su madre al verla entrar. – Yukito y Mitsuki te estaban esperando para pedirte un favor.

Mitsuki le sonrió amablemente y empezó a explicar.

-Lo que pasa es que tuvimos un problema con el contrato del viñedo donde pensamos realizar la boda, así que es urgente que vayamos para allá y arreglemos ese asunto lo antes posible.

Sakura afirmó, sin entender bien que tenía ella que ver con todo eso.

-El problema es que mi madre se puso un poco enferma, nada grave, pero tengo que estar con ella para cuidarla. Así que Yukito partirá mañana para arreglar el problema del viñedo. Sin embargo, una vez allá aprovechará para alistar unos detalles en lo referente a los adornos de mesa y los arreglos de flores. El favor que te queríamos pedir es que si pudieras acompañar a Yukito mañana. No es que no confié en su gusto- dijo Mitsuki con tono burlón- pero la verdad me gustaría que tuviera una opinión femenina a su lado, que lo guíe por el buen camino. – dijo finalmente soltando una risa.

Sakura se quedó en silencio por un rato asimilando sus palabras.

-¿Quieres que Yukito y yo vayamos a un viñedo a arreglar los detalles de su boda?- preguntó Sakura confundida.

-Sí, bueno no debería llevarles mucho tiempo. Partirían mañana en la mañana y deberían estar de regreso antes del atardecer, claro si es clima es favorable. Por favor Sakura, no te quitara mucho tiempo. Lo prometo.- dijo Mitsuki

Todo un día al lado de Yukito. Eso era algo que jamás podría llegar a imaginar, ni siquiera en el mejor de sus sueños. En los últimos días se había quejado que había pasado muy poco tiempo junto a él, y ahora le estaban ofreciendo la oportunidad en bandeja de plata. ¿Pero sería correcto ir? Sakura se mordí el labio inferior confundida. Después de todo él iba a casarse. Y aunque la última vez que había visto a Yukito había tenido la sensación de que él pudiera estar interesado en ella, él no había vuelto a mostrar ese interés.

-Vamos Sakura, será divertido.- la voz de Yukito era melosa, y su sonrisa seductora. Como si le estuviera prometiendo mucho más placer que un simple viaje a un viñedo.

De pronto la imagen de un cierto beso volvió a su mente con gran intensidad. Demonios, no quería pensar en eso. No quería pensar en él. Ella quería a Yukito. Solo a él. ¿Entonces por qué le estaba contando tanto trabajo aceptar el viaje? Era lo que siempre había querido: tiempo junto al hombre que amaba y era lo que iba a aceptar.

-Será un placer- dijo Sakura finalmente inclinando la cabeza levemente y dando su sonrisa más sensual.

…..

Notas de autor:

Bueno solo quería agradecer todos los reviews que me mandan. De verdad me encanta leerlos y es por ellos que sigo escribiendo. Y muchas gracias por seguir mi historia. Nos leemos pronto.


	5. Capítulo 4: El viñedo

Capítulo 4: El viñedo

-Sakura, querida, se te va a hacer tarde. – dijo la voz de su madre desde la planta baja.

-Ya voy mamá.

Sakura se miró nuevamente en el espejo. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco ligero. En la noche que eligió su atuendo aquel vestido había parecido lo más indicado para visitar un viñedo, sin embargo ahora que podía ver el cielo gris que pronosticaba lluvia empezaba a dudar que aquel vestido hubiera sido la mejor opción. Sin embargo no pensaba cambiarse por dos principales motivos, el primero era que ya iba tarde y el segundo tenía directamente que ver con Yukito.

Yukito. Toda la noche había estado pensando en él. En él y no en cierto beso que no volvería a mencionar. Es más ni siquiera pensaría en eso. No pensaría en Shaoran, ni en lo bien que se habían sentido sus labios contra los suyos, ni en…demonios nuevamente estaba pensando en eso.

Yukito. Eso era lo único en lo que debía pensar en aquellos momentos. Tras pasar bastantes horas meditando su comportamiento, Sakura había llegado a una conclusión: Yukito no amaba a su prometida y se estaba viendo forzado a aceptar ese matrimonio. Probablemente sus padres lo estaban presionando para que accediera a aquella boda, después de todo los beneficios que traería la unión de la compañía de la familia de Yukito con la de Mitsuki serían inmejorables. La coalición de las empresas daría como resultado un completo control del mercado, que sería difícil superar o incluso igualar. Era por eso que Yukito iba a casarse, pero él no amaba a Mitsuki.

Sakura no estaba siendo ingenua, sabía que Yukito tampoco la amaba a ella, después de todo su interés en ella era muy reciente, pero aun así, aquello significaba que aun tenía esperanza. Si lograba mostrarle a Yukito que ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos, él podría enfrentarse a sus padres y seguir a su corazón. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Sakura imaginando un futuro a lado del hombre que amaba y que también la amaría a ella.

El problema era que el tiempo se acababa, la boda sería en unos meses, por lo que si Sakura quería mostrarle a Yukito lo feliz que podía ser a su lado debía de actuar rápido y aquel viaje al viñedo era su mejor opción. Lo que le hacía volver al vestido que tenía puesto y a su segundo motivo: era bellísimo. Sencillo pero al mismo tiempo muy sensual, perfecto para una misión de conquista y por ende perfecto para aquel viaje. Por lo tanto no se lo quitaría, a pesar de que era el vestido menos indicado para aquel tipo de clima.

Respiró profundamente, salió de su cuarto y bajo las escaleras rápidamente. En la sala se veía la figura de un hombre pero se detuvo de inmediato al darse cuenta que no se trataba de Yukito.

Shaoran.

¿Qué demonios hacía Shaoran ahí a esa hora de la mañana? Y ¿Por qué Yukito no estaba en la casa? Algo no andaba bien…

-Buenos días- dijo Shaoran mirándola de pies a cabeza. Una onda de calor recorrió el cuerpo de Sakura ante la mirada del joven.

-Buenos días. – Respondió Sakura mientras se mordía el labio inferior ¿Por qué se sentía tan nerviosa? Era solo Shaoran.

-Buenos días querida- dijo la madre de Sakura caminando hacía los jóvenes que se encontraban en el centro de la sala. - ¿Ya te contó Shaoran del cambió de planes?

-¿Cambio de planes?- pregunto Sakura con una voz que parecía más un susurro.

-Yukito me llamó en la mañana. La madre de Mitsuki se puso peor así que tuvieron que llevarla al hospital. – empezó a explicar Shaoran. – Ya se encuentra mejor, pero Mitsuki está muy alterada así que Yukito se quedará con ella.

-Ooohh – exclamó Sakura. – Entonces ¿Iremos al viñedo otro día?

-En realidad, el asunto que tienen que arreglar en el viñedo es muy urgente. Si no van hoy podrían perder la fecha y tendrían que esperar hasta un año para que este nuevamente disponible.

Ante aquellas palabras el corazón de Sakura empezó a palpitar con rapidez, tenía un mal presentimiento, un muy mal presentimiento de lo las palabras que seguirían a continuación.

-Así que Yukito me pido de favor…-continuó Shaoran indiferente al nerviosismo de Sakura- que te acompañara yo al viñedo en su lugar y que le ayudará a resolver el problema que tienen.

Sakura se quedó completamente quieta. No podía creer el tremendo giro que había tomado aquel día. Ella había planeado pasar todo el tiempo posible con Yukito y ahora tendría que pasar interminables horas con la única persona con la que en esos momentos no quería estar.

No quería estar cerca de Shaoran. No quería sentir todo aquello que sentía cuando estaba a su lado. Y sobre todo no quería tener que analizar esos sentimientos.

Su corazón latía muy fuerte. Su respiración era agitada. Todo un día junto a Shaoran. Solo los dos.

Pero ya habían pasado tiempo solos antes… ¿entonces por qué ahora se sentía aterrada? ¿Qué era diferente ahora?

-Sakura, querida ¿Te sientes bien? Estas pálida.- repuso su madre tras un largo silencio.

-Ehhhh…si mamá estoy bien.

-Bueno, en ese caso será mejor que se vayan ahora. – Dijo su madre, empujándola hacía la puerta.- el clima esta horrible, así que lo mejor es que se vayan antes que empiece a llover.

Sakura camino hacía el coche de Shaoran, aun sin entender por completo lo que acababa de pasar. El joven la siguió y tras cerrar su puerta se dirigió al asiento de conductor. Unos minutos más tarde Sakura ya se encontraba en camino a una misión de conquista…con el hombre equivocado.

…

Era un lugar hermoso. El viñedo que Yukito y Mitsuki habían elegido para celebrar su boda era bellísimo, justo el tipo de lugar que Sakura hubiera elegido para su boda. Era un lugar muy exclusivo. Cerca de ahí había una construcción clásica que años atrás había servido para guardar los barriles donde se añejaba el vino, sin embargo en la actualidad había sido acondicionado como un pequeño hotel con suites de lujo para aquellos viajeros que quisieran pasar la noche en la tranquilidad de la zona.

La boda se celebraría al aire libre, en un área que se designaba especialmente para ese tipo de eventos. El banquete sería preparado por un restaurante exclusivo ubicado en el viñedo que servía comida mediterránea. Aquellos invitados que lo desearan podían apartar una de las suites disponibles para pasar la noche y no tener que manejar nuevamente a la ciudad.

Sakura dio un trago a la copa de vino que tenía enfrente de ella. El nerviosismo inicial que había sentido al enterarse que Shaoran la acompañaría en aquel viaje había desaparecido. En todo el camino Shaoran se había comportado como el buen amigo en que se había convertido y no hizo mención en ningún momento del beso que habían compartido el día anterior. Realmente era sencillo estar con él. La compañía de Shaoran le agradaba mucho y se sentía segura y relajada a su lado. Se alegraba que su relación no hubiera cambiado después de aquel beso, no quería perder a un buen amigo.

Sakura miro por la ventana del restaurante donde esperaba el regreso de Shaoran. Había empezado a llover. El cielo estaba completamente gris y no parecía que el clima fuera a mejorar pronto.

-Listo. Ya le llamé a Yukito y le comente que hemos arreglado todos los pendientes. – comentó Shaoran sentándose frente a Sakura.

Habían tardado 4 horas en llevar al viñedo y otras 4 horas en arreglar todos los pendientes que tenían que ser arreglados. Finalmente habían terminado exhaustos y hambrientos, así que decidieron comer en el restaurante de la zona.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y se terminó el vino que tenía en la copa. La comida había estado deliciosa. No había duda de porque Mitsuki había elegido aquellos platillos para el día de su boda.

-La lluvia está muy fuerte. – comentó Shaoran viendo a través de la ventana.

-¿Qué crees que debemos hacer?- preguntó Sakura mirando a su amigo. Era tan apuesto. Podía pasar horas viéndolo.

-Lo mejor será esperar hasta que se calme un poco la lluvia. Con este clima la carretera no es segura en esta zona.

-¿Crees que deje de llover pronto?- preguntó nuevamente la joven sin dejar de mirar a Shaoran.

-Eso espero. Dentro de poco empezará a anochecer y no me gustaría tener que manejar por esta zona en la oscuridad.

Shaoran tenía razón, tras pasar un rato platicando en el restaurante, Sakura empezó a notar que la luz del día empezaba a disminuir, el problema era que la lluvia seguía igual de intensa. Si esto no cambiaba pronto, ambos se verían atrapados en aquel lugar por el resto de la noche.

-Parece que el clima no va a mejorar. – Dijo Shaoran levantándose de su asiento.- Ven, lo mejor será que rentemos unos cuartos en el hotel del viñedo.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Sakura alarmada.- ¿Quieres que pasemos la noche aquí?

-Bueno, no tenemos muchas opciones aquí. –contestó Shaoran con voz calmada y tranquila, como si intentara explicarle a un niño porque el cielo era azul. – La lluvia está muy fuerte y en unos minutos la oscuridad cubrirá toda la carretera. No podemos regresar a casa así. Por lo tanto nuestras opciones se reducen a quedarnos aquí hasta que el restaurante cierre y nos corran o caminar un poco hasta el hotel donde podremos tener una cama y dormir un poco.

Sakura respiro hondo. De verdad ese viaje había tomado un rumbo completamente inesperado. La joven se levantó resignada y empezó a caminar tras Shaoran.

El hotel no se encontraba lejos del restaurante donde Shaoran y ella habían comido, sin embargo la lluvia estaba tan pesada que para cuando llegaron a la recepción del hotel, ambos estaban completamente empapados.

-Buenas noches.- dijo Shaoran a la recepcionista del hotel. – Nos gustaría rentar dos cuartos para pasar la noche por favor.

-Lo siento mucho señor, en estos momentos solo tenemos disponible una de las suites.

Solo una habitación. No, eso sí que no. Una cosa era tener que pasar la noche sabiendo que Shaoran se encontraba cerca, pero otra completamente diferente era tener que pasar la noche en la misma habitación que él.

-¿Esta segura que no tiene ninguna otra habitación?- preguntó Sakura temblando, no sabía si era por culpa del nerviosismo o del frio que empezaba a calarle los huesos. – No importa que no sea una suite.

-Lo siento mucho, señorita. Es todo lo que nos queda. Pero la cama es lo suficientemente grande para los dos.

¿Dormir en la misma cama que Shaoran? Demonios, aquello cada vez se estaba poniendo peor.

-Podría volver a checar,- insistió Sakura- tal vez tiene otra habitación, aunque sea más pequeña…

-Denos la habitación que tiene.- interrumpió Shaoran con voz fuerte y decidida.

La recepcionista asintió y empezó a teclear en la computadora. Shaoran volteo a ver a Sakura. Su mirada era muy intensa, más de lo normal. Estaba molesto. Sakura desvió la mirada. Cuando finalmente tuvieron la llave en su mano empezaron a caminar rumbo a su habitación.

-¿De verdad te es tan insoportable la idea de pasar una noche conmigo en el mismo cuarto?-preguntó Shaoran cerrando la puerta tras de él. -¿Qué piensas exactamente qué voy a hacer? ¿Atacarte? ¿Saltar en tu cama en medio de la noche?

-Por supuesto que no.- contestó Sakura a la defensiva. ¿Cómo podía explicarle que no le tenía miedo a él, sino a la forma en la que él la hacía sentir?- Yo…bueno yo pensé que…-Shaoran la estaba mirando intensamente.

Sakura no podía pensar con claridad. El joven estaba completamente empapado, la camisa azul que llevaba puesta se le pegaba al cuerpo dejando entrever su bien formado cuerpo. Su cabello húmedo se veía más oscuro. Tenía tantas ganas de pasar su maño por ese cabello y sentir si era tan suave como parecía. Sus ojos también parecían más oscuros, casi negros. Y sus labios…demonios tenía tantas ganas de volver a besarlo.

-Pensé que tal vez estarías más cómodo en tu propio cuarto. – dijo finalmente recuperando la compostura. – Eso es todo.

Shaoran se le quedo mirando un rato más.

-Me estas mintiendo.- contestó finalmente con voz grave.- ¿A que le tienes tanto miedo, Sakura?

-No tengo miedo. – contesto Sakura con voz más aguda de lo que le hubiera gustado aceptar.

-Estas temblando.

-Es solo frío.-

¿Era realmente solo frio?

Shaoran negó con la cabeza y empezó a caminar rumbo al baño. Segundos más tarde volvió a salir con una toalla entre las manos y se la entregó a Sakura.

-No pienso hacerte nada Sakura. Jamás haría algo para lastimarte. Pero para que estés más tranquila, dormiré en mi auto.

Demonios. Sakura tampoco quería eso. No quería que se sintiera ofendido, ni insultado. ¿Por qué cuando las cosas se trataban de él se sentía tan confundida?

-Espera Shaoran. – Dijo la joven tomando del brazo a Shaoran antes de que pudiera salir de la habitación.- No tienes que irte.

Shaoran volteo la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres, Sakura? No quieres estar cerca de mí, pero tampoco quieres que me vaya. Quieres que seamos amigos, pero la idea de un viaje conmigo te aterra y mejor ni mencionar la forma en que reaccionaste cuando nos dijeron que solo quedaba una habitación. ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?

-No lo sé- contestó Sakura con profunda sinceridad.- Tú…tú me confundes.

Ante aquellas palabras las facciones de Shaoran se suavizaron, sin embargo su voz sonó igual de grave.

-Pues entonces será mejor que me aleje de ti hasta que aclares tus pensamientos. Porque yo Sakura, lo tengo muy claro.

Tras aquellas palabras Shaoran salió de la habitación y no regresó por el resto de la noche.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura salió de su habitación y encontró a Shaoran esperándola en la recepción. La lluvia ya había parado y podían regresar a casa. Antes de partir tomaron un pequeño desayuno en el restaurante de la noche anterior.

El viaje de regreso a la ciudad fue mucho más largo que el viaje de ida. O tal vez era que el silencio que inundaba el automóvil y la tensión que se sentía en el ambiente le hacían sentir a Sakura mucho más ansiosa. Tras horas de camino finalmente llegaron a casa de la joven, donde se despidieron secamente. Sakura subió a su habitación y se echó en la cama. Fue en la comodidad de su cuarto que las preguntas que la habían acechado toda la noche volvían a tomar forma: ¿Qué era lo que Shaoran tenía claro? Y ¿Qué era lo que ella sentía realmente por Shaoran?

…..

-Sakura, querida, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- dijo su madre a la hora de la comida. Había pasado una semana desde el viaje al viñedo y no había hablado con Shaoran desde entonces.

-Claro mamá, ¿de qué se trata?- Contestó Sakura

-Podrías llevarle a Shaoran un poco de la comida que sobró. Lo invite a comer, pero me dijo que estaba ocupado. Y conociendo como es cuando trabaja me preocupa que no vaya a comer nada en todo el día.

-Yo…no sé si sea una buena idea mamá- respondió Sakura bajando la cabeza.- No me gustaría importunarlo.

-Tonterías hija, no te tardaras nada. Solo vas a su departamento y le entregas la comida. Eso es todo. Incluso puedo prestarte mi auto para que el viaje sea más rápido.

Su madre lo hacía sonar tan sencillo. Si tan solo su madre supiera lo que realmente estaba pasando por su mente…si tan solo ella supiera lo que pasaba por su propia mente.

-Claro mamá. No hay problema. – contestó finalmente la joven con una sonrisa en los labios y un gran entusiasmo en la voz. Vaya, realmente era una buena actriz.

-Muchas gracias hija. – repuso su madre con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios.

Minutos más tarde, ya se encontraba en el auto de su madre, camino al departamento de Shaoran. Sabía la dirección, pero hacía años que no iba a su departamento. Y siempre que lo hacía era en compañía de su hermano Touya, nunca sola. El recorrido duró tan solo unos minutos y cuando menos se dio cuanta, ya se encontraba tocando la puerta del departamento de Shaoran, con una olla de estofado en las manos. Cuando se oyeron pasos al otro lado de la puerta su corazón empezó a latir con rapidez. ¿Cómo la recibiría él? ¿Le daría gusto verla? ¿O su presencia le sería indiferente? Después de todo, para él, ella solo debía ser una niñita boba y confundida.

Al abrir la puerta Sakura se quedó sin palabras. Había olvidado lo apuesto que era. Tenía el cabello húmedo. Probablemente acababa de tomar una ducha. Solo llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla puestos. Sin camisa. Sus ojos se posaron en su torso desnudo. Durante la visita al viñedo solo había podido imaginar los músculos que debían estar debajo de su camisa mojada. Ahora ya no necesitaba imaginarlo, ahora lo sabía. Shaoran tenía el cuerpo más perfecto que había visto en un hombre en toda su vida.

-Sakura ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el joven sacando a Sakura de la profundidad de sus pensamientos. En esos momentos la joven se dio cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo e intento recuperar la compostura. Solo esperaba no haber estado babeando.

-Mi mamá me pidió que te trajera un poco de estofado.- contestó con fingida calma. – Está preocupada de que no te estés alimentando bien. – una preocupación completamente innecesaria dijo Sakura para ella misma, solo se necesitaba echar un vistazo a su cuerpo.

Shaoran tomo la olla que Sakura tenía en las manos y se hizo a un lado para permitir que la joven pasara.

Sakura entró y siguió a Shaoran hasta la cocina donde paso el contenido de la olla a otra de su pertenencia. Sakura observo el procedimiento en silencio, admirando como cada musculo de su cuerpo se expandía y se contaría con el movimiento. ¿Era su imaginación o la temperatura de la habitación había aumentado unos cuantos grados?

De pronto la joven se dio cuenta que Shaoran le acababa de decir algo y que esperaba su respuesta.

-Perdón. No te escuche bien. – dijo finalmente, intentando centrar su atención en sus ojos. Eso no parecía hacer disminuir el calor que empezaba a sentir.

-Estas un poco distraída. Más de lo normal.- respondió Shaoran frunciendo el ceño. – ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto con preocupación.

-Si, por supuesto. – Demonios sus labios se veían tan suaves. Y lo eran. Lo sabía de buena mano.

-Bueno…-repuso Shaoran sin estar muy convencido.- Te decía que por favor le agradezcas a tu madre de mi parte y que si le puedes decir que…

-¿Siempre abres la puerta así?- interrumpió Sakura fijando nuevamente su atención en su torso desnudo.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Shaoran confundido.- ¿Así como?

-Sin camisa. Es solo que tus vecinos podrían llegar a molestarse. Seguramente algunos de ellos deben tener niños y estoy segura que a sus madres no les gustará ver que un vecino abre la puerta así…bueno tal vez a sus madres sí, pero estoy segura de que a sus padres no- una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Shaoran. ¿Qué le parecía tan divertido? Era un asunto serio.- Ni a ningún otro hombre en el edificio. Bueno, tal vez a algunos sí pero no a todos.- Shaoran empezó a caminar hacia ella. – Muchas personas podrían llegar a considerarlo indecente ¿Sabes? Además nunca sabes quien podría estar tocando en la puerta.- Shaoran cada vez estaba más cerca de ella. Sakura empezó a retroceder lentamente. ¿Porque rayos no podía dejar de hablar? Nada de lo que decía tenía sentido. – Podría ser peligroso. Podrías llegar a resfriarte.- la joven siguió retrocediendo hasta que su espalda chocó con la encimera. –Incluso podrías…

Un beso. Fue todo lo que Shaoran necesito para que dejara de hablar. Sakura sintió sus labios sobre los suyos. Un beso suave que poco a poco se volvió más intenso. Sakura pasó sus manos por el cuello de Shaoran para no perder el equilibrio. Realmente había querido besarlo. Ahora que tenían sus labios unidos, Sakura era capaz de aceptar que había soñado con los besos de Shaoran más de una vez. Y no solo había soñado son sus besos, sino con sus manos, sus ojos…demonios realmente lo deseaba. No tenía idea de que era lo que realmente sentía por él. Todavía se sentía muy confundida a su lado. Sin embargo si estaba segura de una cosa y eso era que deseaba a Shaoran. Deseaba estar entre sus brazos. De una forma completamente física y carnal. Algo que nunca antes había sentido.

Shaoran la levanto del suelo y la sentó sobre la repica que estaba a sus espaldas. Después de unos segundos Shaoran se separó de ella mirándola directamente a los ojos, haciéndole una pregunta silenciosa. En ese momento Sakura se sintió completamente segura a su lado. Shaoran jamás la forzaría a algo que no quería. El problema era que si quería, y en esos momentos lo quería con todas sus fuerzas, así que volvió a besarlo en forma de respuesta. Shaoran correspondió de inmediato al beso y empezó a subir su mano izquierda por debajo de la playera de la joven.

Si, aquello era lo que quería en esos momentos, ya después pensaría en que significaban aquellas mariposas que sentía en el estómago.


	6. Capítulo 5: La puerta

Capítulo 5: La puerta

-Me gustaría hablar con tu hermano.- dijo Shaoran con voz dulce y calmada.

Sakura deposito en la mesa la taza de té que había estado sosteniendo en las manos y dirigió su atención al joven parado frente a ella. Una rápida sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Era realmente apuesto. Había pasado un mes desde la primera vez que habían estado juntos y desde entonces pasaba la mayor parte de las noches en su departamento, junto a él. El sexo era bueno…en realidad no solo era bueno, era excelente. Pero no solo se trataba de sexo, también le gustaba pasar el día con él. Conversar, comer juntos, caminar a su lado. No sabía cómo o cuando había pasado, pero Shaoran se había convertido en su adicción, una bella y suculenta adicción. Y lo mejor de todo era que aquello no tenía complicaciones, porque antes que todo ellos dos eran únicamente amigos. ¿O no?

-¿Hablar con Touya?- pregunto Sakura un poco confundida. -¿Sobre qué?

Shaoran sonrió tiernamente y negó con la cabeza. Lentamente se acercó a Sakura y depositó un beso rápido en sus labios. Sakura sonrió. Aquellos tipos de detalles eran los que más le gustaban.

-Sobre nosotros. – dijo finalmente Shaoran, como si se tratara de la cosa más obvia del mundo. – Tarde o temprano tu hermano se va a enterar y cuando eso pase no quiero que piense que solo estoy jugando contigo. Me gustaría hablar con él y decirle que mis intenciones contigo son serias.

¿Intenciones serias? ¿Hablar con Touya? Una alarma empezó a sonar en la mente de Sakura. ¿Era acaso que ella lo había entendido todo mal? Ellos dos solo eran amigos. Dos amigos con una gran atracción entre ellos, pero eso era únicamente físico ¿o no? Bueno, era cierto que se preocupaban el uno por el otro pero eso era solo amistad, no podía ser algo más, al menos no de su parte porque…bueno ella amaba a Yukito. Lo había amado toda su vida y un sentimiento como ese no podía cambiar de la noche a la mañana. No era posible. No, no lo era…

Shaoran no podía hablar con Touya, si lo hacía entonces Yukito también se enteraría y entonces…bueno no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, pero no quería tener que averiguarlo. No aún. No, no estaba lista para eso. Shaoran no podía hablar con Touya, al menos no por el momento, al menos no hasta que supiera que era lo que realmente quería.

-No sé si sea una buena idea.-dijo finalmente Sakura tras un largo silencio.

Con esa frase, el rostro de Shaoran se transformó. La sonrisa en sus labios se desvaneció y la preocupación invadió cada uno de sus sentidos. Las facciones en su rostro se volvieron más duras.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó el joven aturdido.

-Bueno, es solo que…-la mente de Sakura trabajaba con rapidez, buscando una respuesta.- no creo que sea el momento adecuado. Ya sabes, con todo lo que está pasando con la boda y eso…creo que lo mejor será que esperemos un poco.

-¿Esperar?- preguntó Shaoran un poco más relajado pero su desconfianza aún era palpable. –Sakura, no veo porque tendríamos que esperar para hablar con él. Ya no quiero que sigamos escondiéndonos.

-Por favor Shaoran. Solo esperemos un poco. Hasta después de la boda. – suplico Sakura.

Shaoran respiro profundamente y se acero nuevamente a la joven.

-Está bien.- accedió finalmente Shaoran.- Si lo que quieres es que esperemos, esperaremos.

Una sonrisa de alivio se dibujó en los labios de la joven.

-Gracias.- comentó finalmente.

Shaoran se limitó a sacudir la cabeza antes de acercarse a ella y besarla ferozmente. Sakura correspondió al beso y pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Shaoran. Minutos más tarde el joven la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevó a su habitación, donde le demostraría una vez más que tan serias quería que fueran las cosas entre ellos.

…..

-Sakura, ¿podrías revisar si el pastel esta listo? - preguntó Nadeshiko Kinomoto a su hija mientras ella terminaba de ordenar las sillas en el jardín.

-Claro mamá- respondió Sakura mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la cocina.

No podía creer lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo. Pasado mañana sería la boda de Yukito con Mitsuki. Era por ese motivo que su madre había decidido celebrar una fiesta en honor de los futuros esposos. Sakura no sabía cómo sentirse. Antes de regresar de Inglaterra había creído que el día más triste de su vida sería el día de la boda de Yukito, sin embargo ahora que la fecha finalmente se acerca no sentía nada. Era como si sus emociones estuvieran sedadas, completamente dormidas. Tal vez era solo que finalmente se había resignado a perderlo. La boda se celebraría dentro de poco y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer. Si tan solo pudiera tener más tiempo.

La joven entró a la cocina y revisó el horno donde su madre terminaba la cocción de un pastel para la pareja. Faltaban unos minutos para que estuviera listo. Sería mejor que esperará para sacarlo. Se llevó la mano izquierda al cuello y sintió la cadenita que llevaba puesta. Era el dije en forma de S que Yukito le había regalado años atrás. Aun lo llevaba puesto. Y mientras sujetaba el dije con firmeza notó la pulsera de flores que colgaba de su muñeca, un regaló de Shaoran. Demonios, estaba tan confundida.

-Hola- dijo de pronto una voz que ya le era muy familiar.

-Hola, Shaoran.- Contestó la joven al verlo parado en la puerta de la cocina.

El joven se acercó con paso lento y decidido.

-Estás muy pensativa.

-Ya es normal en mi ¿no?

-Cierto- acepto Shaoran.- Algunas veces me gustaría saber que pasa por tu cabeza.

No esperó a recibir respuesta. Se inclinó y deposito un beso rápido en los labios de la joven.

-Necesito hablar contigo. –dijo Shaoran reincorporándose y alejándose un poco de ella.

El corazón de Sakura empezó a latir con rapidez.

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó con curiosidad y un poco de temor. ¿Sería que pensaba volver a sacar el tema de Touya? Días atrás le había prometido que esperarían. No podía haber podido cambiar de opinión tan rápido.

Shaoran se quedó observando a Sakura unos segundos antes de contestar.

-Renuncie a mi trabajo- dijo con rapidez.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?- pregunto Sakura aturdida. Tenía tantas preguntas en la cabeza. Sabía que Shaoran no estaba feliz con su empleo, pero no tenía idea de que tuviera planes de renunciar.

-Ayer. ¿Recuerdas que te hable sobre un proyecto que tenía en mente?- preguntó el joven.

Claro que lo recordaba. Él se lo había confesado el día que fueron a la playa. El día de su primer beso.

-Sí, claro que lo recuerdo.

-Bueno, pues creo que finalmente puedo llevarlo a cabo. Encontré una empresa a la que le gustan mis ideas y están dispuestos a que llevemos a cabo una asociación. Con su ayuda y un préstamo en el banco podría finalmente crear mi propia compañía.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír, Shaoran se escuchaba tan entusiasmado. Finalmente estaba cumpliendo sus sueños y Sakura se alegraba mucho por él.

-Eso es genial, Shaoran. ¿Por qué no me habías comentado nada?- demonios, sonaba como una novia celosa. Aunque a Shaoran no parecía molestarle su pregunta.

-Recibí su llamada solamente ayer. Quieren que empecemos de inmediato.

De pronto la sonrisa se borró de los labios de Shaoran. Su semblante se ensombreció.

-Pero eso es algo bueno ¿no?- dijo Sakura consternada.

-Sí, lo es. El problema es…- empezó a explicar Shaoran, como buscando las palabras que mejor explicaran la situación.- que los accionistas son extranjeros. Tengo que irme del país. Mi avión sale mañana.

Sakura se quedó en silencio un largo rato, asimilando las palabras que acababa de oír. ¿Shaoran se iba? ¿Se marchaba? Eso ero algo que no había esperado. De pronto lágrimas se empezaron a formar en sus ojos. Sakura giró rápidamente la cabeza para que Shaoran no pudiera ver sus ojos. No quería perderlo. Era su mejor amigo.

-¿Te vas?- preguntó Sakura con la voz casi quebrada. - ¿Mañana? Pero entonces vas a perderte la boda.

-Lo sé, ya hable con Yukito y Mitsuki. Me dijeron que no había problema.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo te vas?- preguntó Sakura. En realidad esa era la pregunta que más le importaba.

-No lo sé. – confesó el joven. – En realidad no sé si vaya a regresar.

Fue en ese momento que Sakura sintió que su corazón se quebraba. Las lágrimas empezaban a resbalar por sus mejillas. ¿No era él quien había querido que tuvieran una relación más seria? Y ahora de pronto quería marcharse.

-Bueno pues felicidades.- dijo Sakura con un tono lleno de tristeza y amargura. Aun desviaba su mirada. No podía ver a Shaoran de frente. Se suponía que eran amigos. Los amigos no se abandonan los unos a los otros.

-Escucha Sakura- comento Shaoran acercándose a ella. Tomo su mentón entre sus dedos y la obligo a girar la cabeza para verlo de frente. –Es por eso que quería hablar contigo. Quiero que vengas conmigo.

Nuevamente Sakura se quedó sin habla. Pasaron varios segundos antes de que la joven registrara en su mente las palabras que acababa de escuchar. ¿Irse con él? Esta conversación estaba tomando rumbos inesperados.

-Mira, sé que es muy pronto para pedirte algo así.- empezó a explicar Shaoran con rapidez. Era como si el silencio de Sakura lo aterrara.- Además, sería completamente insensible de mi parte pedir que dejes toda tu vida aquí. Tus amigos. Tu familia. Sobre todo tan de repente. Y en realidad no es eso lo que te pido. Lo único que quiero saber es si tú estás tan comprometida en esta relación como lo estoy yo. Yo veo un futuro a tú lado, y si tú quieres lo mismo que yo entonces encontraremos la forma de hacer que esto funcione. Yo encontraré la forma. Solo necesito saber qué quieres tú.

Shaoran inhalo profundamente y se giró dándole la espalda a Sakura. Aquello le estaba constando un gran trabajo, abrir su corazón con ella no debía ser algo sencillo, sobre todo para una persona tan reservada como Shaoran. Tras unos segundos Shaoran volvió a mirarla.

-Es solo que algunas veces tengo la sensación de que no estas realmente conmigo. –Sakura sintió como la mirada de Shaoran se clavaba en el dije que tenía en el cuello. El único regalo que Yukito le había dado. De pronto Shaoran se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y volvió a mirarla a los ojos. – Compré un boleto de avión para ti. La fecha está abierta. Podrás usarlo cuando tú quieras. No tienes que irte conmigo mañana. En realidad no tienes que quedarte allá si no quieres. Con que me visites unos días será más que suficiente.

Shaoran se quedó en silencio. Como si esperará que Sakura dijera algo. Ante su silencio Shaoran volvió a hablar.

-Piénsalo. Solo piénsalo. No te estoy forzando a nada Sakura. No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras. – Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Shaoran, una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.- Mi vuelo sale a 5:30, pasa a las 4:00 a mi departamento. Aunque sea a despedirte. Te daré el boleto que compré en caso de que decidas usarlo y bueno…si quieres darnos una oportunidad.

-¿Y si no voy mañana?- preguntó Sakura tras un largo silencio.

-Si no vas entenderé la indirecta – Repuso Shaoran con tristeza- y no volveré a molestarte.

Finalmente se acercó a ella y la besó una vez más.

-Por favor, ve. – tras esas palabras Shaoran dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el jardín.

-¿Para donde es el boleto? ¿A dónde vas a ir?- preguntó la joven tras darse cuenta que no había hecho la pregunta antes. Ni siquiera tenía idea hacia donde se mudaría Shaoran.

Shaoran se volteó con una sonrisa en los labios. En esta ocasión era sincera.

-Eso, querida, es una sorpresa. – comentó finalmente antes de salir de la cocina.

Sakura se quedó parada donde estaba. No podía moverse. No podía caminar. Lo único que parecía capaz de hacer es respirar. Respirar y pensar en la conversación que acababa de tener con Shaoran. ¿Qué era lo que ella quería? ¿Sería capaz de seguir a Shaoran? ¿Qué debía hacer?

-Creo que deberías sacar ese pastel del horno, guapa. Está a punto de quemarse.

Sakura volteo rápidamente al horno y notó el humo que empezaba a salir. Rápidamente apagó el fuego y abrió el horno. Demonios, el pastel estaba arruinado.

-Deberías ver tu cara en este momento. – Dijo Yukito entre risas.- parece que hubieras visto como atropellaban a un cachorro.

Sakura no contestó. Se limitó a sacar el pastel del horno y a limpiar el desastre que había ocasionado. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio. Cuando hubo terminado, Sakura volteo a ver a Yukito.

-Te ves muy guapa hoy. – comentó Yukito con voz seductora.

-Gracias. Tú también te ves bien.- de verdad se veía bien.

-Sabes, me acabo de dar cuenta que nunca hicimos esa salida que habíamos prometido.

-Es cierto.- contestó Sakura. –Nunca tuvimos esa salida. Parece que ahora es un poco tarde.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó Yukito con fingida confusión.- Mi boda no es hasta pasado mañana. Y mañana no tengo ningún pendiente que hacer.

Sakura se le quedó mirando con confusión. ¿Exactamente que le estaba pidiendo Yukito?

-¿Qué te parece si mañana pasas por mi departamento? Podemos pedir algo de comer, tomar una copa, y hablamos un poco, ya sabe cómo buenos amigos.-continuó explicando el joven. Una sonrisa aún más grande se había formado en sus labios.

-¿Mañana?- preguntó Sakura sin saber que más decir. Ese día se suponía que iría a despedirse de Shaoran a su departamento. Bueno, claro eso si decidía ir.

-Sí, mañana. A eso de las 3:00 de la tarde. ¿Qué te parece?

Una hora antes de lo que Shaoran le había pedido. Le sería imposible ir a ambos lugares.

Yukito notó la duda en la mirada de Sakura.

-Nos la pasaremos bien. Te lo prometo. – con estas palabras Yukito se había acercado unos pasos a la joven.- Te estaré esperando. No llegues tarde.

Una última sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Yukito antes de salir de la cocina.

Sakura se quedó inmóvil. Tomó el collar de su cuello entre sus manos y miró nuevamente la pulsera en su muñeca. Estaba en serios problemas.

….

Sakura miró nuevamente el reloj. Ya casi era la hora acordada. Terminó de estacionar en choche de su madre y tomó su bolso antes de salir del automóvil.

No había podido dormir nada la noche anterior. Había estado pensando en las dos conversaciones que había tenido en la tarde y sobre todo en la decisión que debía tomar. Finalmente, tras mucho meditarlo había llegado a una conclusión y ahora se encontraba en camino a ejecutarla.

El camino a su departamento se le hizo eterno. Al llegar a su puerta respiro profundamente y toco de forma decidida. Había tomado la mejor decisión posible. De eso estaba segura. Al otro lado de la puerta se oyeron unos pasos y tras unos segundos la puerta de abrió. Se veía muy apuesto y en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa.

-Gracias por venir.- comentó la voz masculina en cuanto vio a Sakura parada en el umbral de su departamento.


	7. Capítulo 6: El error

Capítulo 6: El error

-¿No piensas pasar?- preguntó Yukito al notar como Sakura permanecía inmóvil en la entrada de su departamento.

Sakura asintió levemente con la cabeza pero aun así no se movió. Permanecía anclada al suelo, como si la gravedad fuera tan grande que no le permitiera realizar un solo paso. Sin embargo no era la física lo que hacía que Sakura no pudiera moverse, sino la duda. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? ¿Debía de estar ahí? Tras unos segundos inhalo profundamente y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta que Yukito mantenía abierta.

-Me alegro que hayas decidido venir. – comentó Yukito, ignorando los minutos de confusión que había experimentado Sakura. – Empezaba a preocuparme. ¿Quieres una copa de vino?

Vino. Sí, eso era lo que necesitaba para relajarse. Una buena copa de vino.

-Si, por favor.- respondió Sakura por primera vez desde su llegada.

Yukito desapareció en la cocina y regresó minutos más tarde con dos copas de vino tinto en la mano.

-Brindemos por nosotros. Por nuestra amistad. Y porque estás aquí. – dijo Yukito levantando su copa hacía Sakura.

Sakura solo sonrió de forma forzada y empezó a beber el contenido de su copa. En unos segundos había terminado el líquido en ella.

-Vaya, parece que tienes sed. – Repuso el joven con tono sarcástico.- ¿Por qué no te sientas en lo que yo te sirvo otra copa?

Sakura obedeció y se sentó en el sillón de la sala. Yukito volvió tiempo después con su copa nuevamente llena y se sentó junto a la joven.

-Te ves nerviosa Sakura.- dijo Yukito mientras colocaba su mano en la rodilla izquierda de la joven.

Lo estaba. Demonios estaba más que nerviosa, estaba aterrada. No debía estar ahí. Miró el reloj ubicado en la pared de enfrente. 3:30. Si salía en ese momento aun sería capaz de alcanzar a Shaoran.

Shaoran, su mente no había dejado de pensar en él ni un instante.

Tenía que relajarse. De verdad tenía que relajarse. Estaba justo donde había querido estar desde hace años: junto a Yukito. No podía estropearlo ahora.

Con gran esfuerzo, Sakura fue capaz de dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios. Yukito le respondió con el mismo ademan.

-He estado pensando mucho en ti. –comentó Yukito con tono casual.

-Yo también. – respondió Sakura, ignorando la pequeña voz de su mente que le decía que en las últimas semanas aquello no había sido cierto.

-Eres muy hermosa. – con esas palabras Yukito empezó a acercar su rostro al de Sakura.

Iba a besarla y Sakura se lo permitiría porque era lo que había soñado desde que era una niña. Cuando el contacto finalmente ocurrió Sakura no puedo evitar sentirse decepcionada. El beso era bueno, eso no podía negarlo. Era obvio que Yukito tenía experiencia. Sin embargo algo faltaba. Algo no estaba bien. ¿Dónde estaba la electricidad que debía recorrer su cuerpo cuando sus labios se unieran? ¿Dónde estaba el deseo de que el beso se prolongara eternamente? Una imagen de Shaoran besándola en la playa cruzó su mente. Tenía que dejar de compararlos.

Tal vez si profundizaba el beso sería capaz de sentir aquellas sensaciones que le faltaban.

No, tampoco parecía funcionar.

Yukito coloco su mano por debajo de la blusa de Sakura. Aquello de verdad debería hacer explotar sus sentidos.

Nada.

Tal vez necesitaban más cercanía. Tal vez necesitaba un mayor contacto con su piel. Había deseado estar con Yukito desde años atrás, aquello no podía haber cambiado.

Yukito se separó un poco de ella y se deshizo de su camisa en un rápido movimiento, volviendo a besar a Sakura en los labios.

Si, aquello era lo que quería. Lo había deseado tanto y lo iba a tener. Su mente estaba completamente resuelta cuando Yukito empezó a levantar su falda.

Su mente estaba resuelta, pero su corazón le seguía diciendo que aquello era un error, un terrible error del que se arrepentiría el resto de su vida.

Los besos y caricias siguieron, y de pronto ya no eran los besos de Yukito los que sentía, si no los de Shaoran. Las manos que la acariciaban no era de Yukito, era Shaoran. En su mente era Shaoran quien le hacía el amor, y ella le correspondía con cada célula de su cuerpo. Porque mientras su mente le decía que finalmente estaba con el hombre que quería, su corazón le decía que iba a perder al hombre que amaba.

…..

Yukito estaba recostado en el sofá mientras Sakura se dedicaba a acomodar su ropa. Lo que había hecho estaba mal. No solo estaba mal, era horrible. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacerle algo así a Mitsuki? Ella y Yukito iban a casarse. ¡Al día siguiente! Se sentía tan avergonzada. Debía de salir de ahí cuanto antes. Las lágrimas habían comenzado a formarse en sus ojos. Demonios era una terrible mujer. Era peor que terrible, era…

-Tengo un departamento al sur de la ciudad.- La voz de Yukito interrumpió los pensamientos de Sakura. – Podríamos encontrarnos ahí una vez al mes.

Sakura se incorporó inmediatamente mientras las palabras que acababa de oír eran analizadas por su mente. Seguramente escucho mal. No había forma que Yukito le estuviera pidiendo lo que ella había entendido. Yukito no podía estarle pidiendo que…

-¿Quieres que sea tu amante?- preguntó Sakura finalmente.

-Es lo que acabo de decir ¿no?- cuestionó Yukito con aire distraído.

-Pero…vas a casarte. ¿O ya no vas a casarte?

-Claro que voy a casarme. – respondió el joven mientras se sentaba en el sillón. – No seas boba, esta boda es lo mejor que podría pasarle a mi compañía.

-Entonces… ¿No amas a Mitsuki?

Yukito la miro con extrañeza por unos segundos antes de soltar una carcajada.

-Por unos segundos pensé que hablabas en serio.- comentó Yukito cuando finalmente pudo recuperar el aliento.- No Sakura, no la amo. Son solo negocios.

-Pero ella te ama.

-Si. Probablemente.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. El hombre que tenía frente a ella no se parecía a nada al hombre que ella había amado por años. Aquella ilusión que había creado en su mente era un hombre bueno, alegre y radiante. Un sol. Alguna vez lo había comparado con la belleza, calidez y resplandor del sol. Pero el hombre que tenía frente a ella era completamente diferente al hombre que había nutrido sus fantasías por años. Este hombre era frío, cínico y ambicioso. Hablaba con tanta indiferencia de los sentimientos de los demás. Hablaba con completa frialdad de la mujer con la que iba a casarse. No, el hombre frente a ella no era un sol.

-¿Y quieres engañarla? ¿Quieres que yo sea tu amante? ¿Qué tengamos encuentros clandestinos una vez al mes?- preguntó Sakura. La sorpresa inicial empezaba a dejar su cuerpo y estaba siendo remplazada por una sensación mucho más fuerte. Rabia. Odio. Rencor. Podía recibir mil nombres pero finalmente lo único que pretendía mostrar era el asco que sentía hacía Yukito en esos momentos.

-Vamos guapa, lo que tú y yo tenemos es especial.

¿Especial? ¿A cuántas mujeres más les había dicho aquellas mismas palabras? A su mente vino la imagen de la mujer que lo había acompañado a aquel restaurante varios meses atrás. Demonios, había sido tan tonta.

-Touya es tu amigo. – comentó Sakura llena de rabia.

-Él no tiene porque entérese. – contestó Yukito con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Me gustaría hablar con tu hermano. No quiero que piense que solo estoy jugando contigo." Que diferentes habían sido las palabras de Shaoran y que importantes le sonaban a Sakura en aquellos momentos. Si tan solo hubiera aceptado que Shaoran hablara con su hermano.

En ese momento llegaron a su mente otras palabras que Shaoran había pronunciado mucho tiempo atrás. Una pregunta que había permanecido enterrada en su mente pero que siempre le había hecho sentir que había algo más de lo que se veía en la superficie. Sakura se llevó la mano a la cadena dorada que llevaba colgada en el cuello. El dije en forma de S que había significado esperanza cuando se marchó a Inglaterra. "¿Alguna vez le has preguntado porque te lo dio?" No, nunca lo había hecho. Hasta ahora.

-¿Por qué me diste este collar?- preguntó Sakura mientras intentaba mantener la calma.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Yukito confundido.

-Este dije- contestó Sakura mientras lo tomaba entre sus manos.- me lo dite antes de irme a Inglaterra. ¿Por qué?

-¿Importa?- cuestionó Yukito sin interés.

-¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntar Sakura con más fuerza.

Yukito se le quedo mirando unos minutos antes de contestar.

-Era para alguien más. Confundí los nombres así que decidí dártelo a ti. Fue un impulso de último momento.

Era para alguien más. La cadena que había permanecido junto a ella por años no había significado nada para él. Lo había comprado para alguien más. Las lágrimas empezaban a formarse en sus ojos. Sin embargo no eran lágrimas de dolor, si no de rabia. Rabia que sentía contra ella misma por haber sido tan estúpida.

¿Cuántos años había tomado el dije en sus manos aferrándose a la idea de que Yukito la quería? Nunca se lo había quitado. Jamás. Para ella aquel regalo había significado el mundo, mientras que para él…demonios, seguramente ni siquiera recordaba habérselo dado. Que tonta e ingenua había sido.

Llena de dolor y rencor Sakura arranco la cadena que colgaba de su cuello y arrojo en dirección de Yukito.

-Me das asco. – dijo Sakura cuando finalmente fue capaz de controlar un poco sus emociones y pudo hablar sin necesidad de gritar. – Jamás seré tu amante. No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mí. – Con esas palabras Sakura se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta principal.

-No me digas que lo haces por Shaoran.- aquellas palabras hicieron que Sakura se quedara congela.

-¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó la joven con la voz quebrada.

-Los vi en la cocina ayer. Ustedes se han vuelto muy…cercanos ¿verdad?- contestó Yukito con una voz llena de malicia.- Vamos Sakura, no iras a decirme que lo prefieres a él sobre mí.

Odio líquido empezó a fluir por sus venas.

-No te atrevas a mencionar su nombre. Él es mucho más hombre que tú.

Una carcajada inundo la habitación.

-Vamos Sakura, ni tú te crees eso.

-Tú no le llegas ni a los talones Yukito.

Shaoran. Su amante. Su luna. El misterioso y apuesto hombre que había estado a su lado en las últimas semanas. La persona que la había apoyado en todo momento, que le hacía sentir lo que nadie más podía.

Lo amaba. Amaba a Shaoran con todas sus fuerzas, pero había estado tan cegada para notarlo. Su obsesión por Yukito no le había permitido ver sus verdaderos sentimientos hacía Shaoran. Sus besos, sus caricias y sus abrazos no eran mágicos por la gran atracción que había entre ellos, eran mágicos porque los sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro hacían que así se sintieran. Amaba a Shaoran y había necesitado estar en los brazos de otro hombre para darse cuenta de ello. No quería perderlo. No podía perderlo. Tenía que alcanzarlo. Tenía que ir tras de él, decirle que lo amaba y pedirle perdón por lo estúpida que había sido. Rogaría por su perdón si fuera necesario.

-Y si él es tan perfecto, ¿Entonces porque estás aquí conmigo y no con él?- preguntó Yukito ignorante de la gran revelación que acababa de tener Sakura.

-Porque soy una estúpida. – contestó la joven con seriedad.

Sakura volteo la mirada al reloj que se encontraba en la pared. Las 4:45. Demonios, ya era tarde. Tenía que irse en ese mismo momento, tal vez Shaoran aún estaba en su departamento. O quizás podría alcanzarlo en el aeropuerto y pedirle perdón por lo tonta que había sido. Sin volver a mirar atrás Sakura se dirigió a la entrada y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, dejando atrás la absurda y tonta ilusión que la había obsesionado por años. Al fin podía dejar atrás a Yukito y finalmente tras varios años de absurda obsesión podía sentirse libre.

…..

Sakura toco nuevamente a la puerta. Nadie contestó. Demonios. Shaoran ya debía de haberse marchado al aeropuerto. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la joven dio media vuelta y salió del edificio donde vivía Shaoran. Corrió hacia la calle donde había estacionado el coche de su madre y se dirigió rápidamente al aeropuerto de la ciudad.

Eran las cinco de la tarde. Aún tenía tiempo de alcanzarlo. Sin embargo, parecía que el destino conspiraba en su contra. El tráfico estaba terrible. Demonios. Demonios. Demonios. Necesitaba llegar pronto. No podía perderlo. No podía permitir que Shaoran se marchara sin saber sus sentimientos hacía él.

Un futuro junto a ella. Eso es lo que él le había pedido, y solo hasta ahora Sakura se había dado cuenta que ella quería lo mismo. No sería fácil. Ella había cometido muchos errores. En realidad el más grande de ellos lo había cometido solo unas horas atrás y se sentía tan mal. Tal vez Shaoran no la perdonaría (ni siquiera sabía si ella misma pudiera perdonar su estupidez). O tal vez Shaoran la odiaría en cuanto se enterara de la verdad. Aun así debía intentarlo. No podía rendiré. No aun. No sin luchar.

En cuanto llegó al aeropuerto estacionó el automóvil con rapidez. Salió y empezó a correr con desesperación. En cuanto entro al edificio se quedó completamente inmóvil. Acababa de darse cuenta de algo que no había notado antes. No tenía idea de a donde se dirigía Shaoran. Ni siquiera sabía que aerolínea iba a tomar. La única información que tenía era que su avión salía a las 5:30, pero ¿Cuántos aviones podían salir a esa misma hora? Demonios.

De pronto una idea vino a su mente. Tomo su celular con rapidez y empezó a marcar los números de memoria. Shaoran tenía su celular apagado. ¿Estaría ya despegando su avión o era solo que no quería hablar con ella?

Bueno, era tiempo del plan B. Tomo nuevamente su celular y marco.

-Monstruo. ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó la voz de su hermano al otro lado del teléfono. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me llamas?

-Touya. Una pregunta- dijo Sakura intentando mantener la calma. No quería que su hermano sospechara que algo andaba mal. - ¿Sabes hacia donde se dirige Shaoran? O cuando menos ¿Qué aerolínea va a tomar?

-¿Shaoran?- preguntó Touya con confusión.

-Sí, Shaoran. Ya sabes, tú amigo. El que va a marcharse hoy. – la paciencia estaba empezando a brillar por su ausencia.

-Se quién es Shaoran, lo que no entiendo es porque me estás haciendo estas preguntas sobre él.

-Bueno porque…ya sabes, él y yo nos volvimos algo así como…. amigos… desde mi regreso, claro, y pues recordé que se marchaba hoy y…pues me gustaría despedirme de él…olvide despedirme ayer. Solo quiero despedirme. –Las lágrimas empezaban a formarse en los ojos de Sakura.- Solo quiero despedirme de un amigo. ¿Me entiendes?

-Claro, entiendo.

-¿Entonces, sabes hacia donde se dirige? ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?- Sakura estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas para que su voz no se quebrara.

-Lo siento monstruo. Shaoran no me dijo nada. Solo me comentó que era una gran oportunidad de trabajo y que nos mantendríamos en contacto. Ya sabes que él es muy reservado.

-Sí, reservado.- contestó Sakura casi como un susurro.- Gracias Touya.- Con estas palabras terminó la llamada.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro. Touya podía pensar que la razón por la que Shaoran no había dicho nada era que su amigo era muy reservado, pero dentro de su corazón ella sabía la verdad. Shaoran no quería que ella pudiera localizarlo. La había puesto una prueba para saber si ella estaba realmente comprometida con su relación y la había fallado.

"¿Y si no voy mañana?" la había preguntado ella. "No volveré a molestarte" le había contestado él. Y no volvería a hacerlo.

Shaoran le había dado la oportunidad de tomar una decisión, y ella había tomado la decisión incorrecta. Y ahora él no le daría una segunda oportunidad. Porque eso de las segundas oportunidades no existía. Cuando cometes un error tienes que aprender a vivir con las consecuencias de tus actos. Y para ella eso significaba perder el amor de Shaoran.

Él no volvería a contactarla. A pesar de que su mente intentaba mantener la esperanza viva, dentro de su corazón ella sabía la verdad. En los últimos meses había llegado a conocerlo bien. Shaoran podía tener muchas virtudes pero era un hombre orgulloso y ella lo había herido y eso no se lo perdonaría.

Sakura se quedó parada donde estaba. Las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por sus mejillas. Frente a ella había un gran reloj digital marcando la hora. Las 5:45.

Se había marchado.

Lo había perdido.

Había perdido a Shaoran para siempre.

Pasaron las horas y Sakura no se movió de su lugar. No podía moverse. No podía hacer otra cosa más que llorar y mirar el reloj frente a ella, marcando lentamente las horas que pasaban. No podía hacer otra cosa más que pensar y rezar y pedirle a la vida que solo por una vez…que solo por esta vez…las segundas oportunidades si existieran.

…

Notas de autor: Hola. ¿Cómo les va? ¿Qué les ha perecido este capítulo? De verdad espero que les haya gustado. Los escribo con mucho cariño. Solo quería agradecer todos sus reviews. Son lo máximo. También quería comentarles que últimamente me está costando un poquito encontrar el tiempo para escribir. Eso no significa que vaya a abandonar la historia, solo que tal vez me tarde un poquito más en subir capítulos. Bueno pues me despido y por favor coméntenme que les está pareciendo la historia. Estoy tomando en cuenta sus recomendaciones ;) Saludos y gracias por su paciencia.


End file.
